A Mark Of Betrayal
by hpdreamz
Summary: It's well known that almost anything can be overcome if you stick together. This story shows just what can happen if that isn't the case if friends don't stick together, but listen to the tempting voices of the mind. This is a story about betrayal.
1. Green with Envy

_**Green with Envy**_

"Bloody hell: Harry!"

"Don't look Ron! She's our friend, you know."

"What are _you_ looking at then?"

Hermione sat up, pulling her bed sheets up around her neck. "Harry! Ron! How did you get up here?"

"Well for the last 15 minutes, we've been trying to run up that damn slide. There's nothing like a good old mission impossible in the morning," Harry joked as he sat down on her bed.

Hermione, however, didn't hear him; she was still trying to remember her dream. It'd had been a good one. Harry had asked her out to the Halloween Ball. She looked at him now, as Ron sat down on the other side of her bed, he was looking at her in concern.

"Hermione are you all right? You seem to be taking this very well considering we spat out pumpkin juice."

"What's happened Harry?"

Harry groaned, "The new Defence against the Dark Arts professor and Snape are practically best friends and you know what that means; I am sooo doomed."

"Oh…its gonna be like our worst nightmare…it'll be like having two Snapes! And I swear he's a vampire – he looks the sort; all pale and floaty"

Hermione frowned, "You never know he may be one of Snape's 'good' friends."

It only took long enough for Harry to remember the way Snape had goaded Sirius last year and maybe even lead to Sirius's death, leaving Harry without a family, again. "Snape hasn't got any 'good' friends 'cos, in case you forgot - he's evil! He's got it in for me."

Ron tapped Harry on the back, "Harry we should be going, we've only five minutes to finish breakfast, time flies when you're trying to run up a long slide, and I want to eat."

Harry forced a smile, trying to rid the image of Sirius falling through the veil from his mind, as he and Ron stood up. "Yeah, Hermione we'll see you down there."

With a dreamy sigh, Hermione watched them leave, wishing they had stayed longer.

She was quick to dress, pulling on her socks and shoes in a disorganized fashion. She fed her bandy-legged cat, Crookshanks, tapping her foot with impatience as she waited for Crookshanks to finish eating.

"Come on, Crookshanks! I want my breakfast too you know, hurry up!" Crookshanks looked up and Hermione waved her wand over the bowl and muttered, "Scourgify," before sweeping out of the dorm.

Ron and Harry collapsed down on either side of the house table in front of their golden plates and goblets.

Ron frowned. "Hmm. New breakfast. I'd only just perfected my ultimate eggs, bacon and sausage sandwich when we had to dash off, and now it's gone…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You just love your food, don't you!? Well there's no time now. There's only a few minutes of breakfast left. Eat up, or you'll have to go hungry."

Ron grumbled and spread jam on his toast. "What you up to today Harry?"

There was a pause as Harry rubbed his eyes and considered the question; "I've arranged to go and study in the library with Cho and then maybe I'll go and see Hagrid to help him out organising the Wedding, it depends."

"When is it, again?"

Harry speared his bacon on his fork. "Twelfth, December, it's supposed to be a lucky day."

"Yeah, I suppose when Hagrid and Maxime get married luck is the first thing they will need. I mean it's not a normal wedding to be exact, is it?" Ron thought aloud.

Harry snorted. "Hardly; it's amazing how they just hit it off ages after they first met isn't it, it's the last thing we expected,"

"Do you have any idea who'll be the best man?"

Swallowing his pumpkin juice, he wiped his mouth before he answered. "Most probably it will be Dumbledore."

"I suppose Cho is going to be your partner?"

"Bingo! What about you?"

"Dunno, you know don't you, we'll be expected to dance at the party afterwards." Ron pointed his sausage-laden fork at him.

"Uh huh, but it's not much of a surprise that the thought doesn't really cheer me up."

"Hi," panted a breathless voice and Harry spun round to see Hermione, red in the face from her haste.

"Hermione, at last, hurry up and sit down we've only got a minute left." He patted the empty space on the bench next to him. She sat down at once, turning to them both.

"Sorry, I woke up late, my alarm clock broke, and then Lavender didn't wake me."

"It's all right, It took us ages to get up that slide to get to your dormitory, otherwise we'd have had had our dinner by now. Stupid idea really; girls can get into our dormitory, but if a boy tries to get up to the girls dormitory the stairs turns into a slide! You hear about that fifth year girl who had two boyfriends? And they say girls are more trustworthy!" he snorted. Hermione looked offended, but Ron didn't seem to notice; stabbing his sausage with a fork, he looked up at her.

"Anyway how come Lavender didn't wake you up?" Ron asked her with a puckered brow.

She sipped her pumpkin juice. "We had a row last night, I'm surprised you didn't hear; we were shouting that loud; I heard her talking about Hagrid saying that his wedding was going to be a joke, and so I told her what I thought of her. Anyway, I was laying into her when McGonagall came up to tell us to calm down, can you believe it? She took away 20 house points just for that!"

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, shocked as Ron snorted with amazement. He had never imagined Hermione _laying into someone;_ it just wasn't her. He looked up from his plate to see Hermione looking at him with a dreamy expression, but she was quick to look away.

Hermione took a deep breath; Harry had just seen her looking at him. She hoped it hadn't looked suspicious. As long as Harry was dating Cho she had to keep her feelings secret, even from Victor. But even he had mentioned that she seemed different; he'd mentioned it during the summer holidays when they met up.

"What time's Quidditch practise?" asked Ron. Harry was however preoccupied; post had arrived and he'd received a note from someone.

Hermione started "He said- "

"Blimey, I forgot you were on the team. All that blocking to help me practise really paid off eh? It made you a pro. I still remember when Harry was first made captain and we were working out positions that needed filling." He chuckled, a reminiscent look on his face. "You as good as jumped off your chair and Harry and I thought you needed to go to the library, but you were just eager to be a keeper. God, you wiped the floor with the others at tryouts"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway, Harry said everyone has to be down at the pitch at six pm, so…" she thought for a moment, "we'll walk down at ten to."

"Ha!" she smiled in triumph chewing her last mouthful as the breakfast disappeared.

With a doleful stare down at his plate where his bacon had been a second before, Ron grimaced. "Just my luck," he muttered.

Harry tore his note open, and read it out:

_To Harry, _

_Would it be possible for the three of you come over this afternoon? I'm up to my eyeballs with ideas I have for the wedding and could do with your help to fine-tune them, I know you're good at this kind of stuff._

_Waiting for a reply,_

_Hagrid_

With a yawn, he handed them the note. "I was planning to go anyway after I'd met up with Cho, I'll meet you two in the common room, then we'll go." Ron and Hermione acknowledged this with a nod.

"Hey," someone chimed in. Twisting around they saw Dean and Seamus standing straight backed, looking like mirror images of Ron's brother, Percy.

"Hi," they said back, overlooking this somewhat disturbing detail.

"You are looking at the bouncers for Hagrid's wedding." They puffed out their chests and looked at them with an air of superiority.

Ron laughed. "No, I'm looking at the Percy fan club. You really look like him you know, sticking out your chests and looking down on us like we're ants. I feel like I've known you all my life…"

Hermione frowned, "You can't be serious. I mean Hagrid's wedding doesn't need bouncers…"

"Trust me Hermione we _are_ being serious, Dumbledore's given us the job of making sure there's no trouble." They stood up and shuffled towards the door.

"But, who are you expecting trouble from?"

"Well, let's just say the ministry and company aren't over the moon about this wedding," Dean's voice was almost inaudible.

"They _wouldn't_!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all yelped at the same time.

"They _would_," Dean and Seamus replied in unison. "We have to drop by Hagrid's to sort out things."

Hermione heard a whisper. "Hermione, behind you…" She twisted her head and scanned the corridor, spotting Crabbe and Goyle motioning to her and failing to be discrete about it. She spun round to face Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean, who were about to leave.

"Got to nip to the loo, see you later!"

"Bye," they called, but she was already half way down the corridor.

"Do you know she's just been telling us how she was laying into Lavender when McGonagall walked in," Harry said to them all. "To be honest, I don't know what's gotten into her the past few weeks, she's been acting very _odd._"

"I've noticed that as well, she seems..." He cast around to find a word to explain Hermione's behaviour "preoccupied," Ron confessed.

"Maybe she broke up with Victor," Seamus suggested with a slight snigger.

"No, it's something else," Harry said frowning. What had got into Hermione? She didn't have her usual bickering rows with Ron anymore like she used to. She let things go and didn't hold a grudge. Hermione had changed a lot over the last few weeks, ever since they had returned to Hogwarts.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Hermione apologised, helping a girl pick up her scattered books.

Hermione approached Crabbe and Goyle. "Hello, did you do what I told you?" she blurted out.

"Yeah, but now he says if we do there will be trouble," Crabbe confessed sitting down next to her.

"It's better than having to be used and abused."

"Hmm, we will tell him we don't mind the trouble," Goyle said, slowly cottoning on.

"Think about it, you've fought all of Draco's battles for him for the past four years which just shows he can't fight for himself," she commented.

Goyle tightened his fist. "You're right."

"Thanks, Hermione, you're a star," he said in his deep, gruff voice.

Hermione's tone was urgent. "Just don't make it too obvious that we're meeting up like this." Crabbe and Goyle nodded in unison and waddled, penguin- like to the door. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room; Ron would be there.

At last Cho had turned up... late. Harry must have been sitting there fifteen minutes when she stumbled in. Kissing him on the lips, she dissolved away his annoyance into nothingness. Cho was the best thing that ever happened to him. These days he kept thinking he was lucky to have plucked up the courage to ask her for another chance. They'd got back together at breakfast on the first day back and the funny thing was that she never mentioned Cedric anymore and that was fine with him. Harry remembered the last time they had met; it'd been up in the air, like Harry's feelings during his last Quidditch match. It'd been Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and it was during a rowdy parade to the Gryffindor tower that they'd arranged to meet up today, Harry shouting to make himself heard before he was lifted up into the air.

It had been a good match he thought smiling. Gryffindor had won with 200 points in the lead; all thanks to a great save by Hermione.

It was his class schedule that Harry had nightmares about this year as he surveyed the crinkled piece of paper that he loathed so much.

Monday

9am; Double Potions

10.30 am; Care of Magical Creatures

1pm;Transfiguration

2.30pm; Double Defence Against the Dark Arts

It hadn't been so bad for the first few weeks as Defence Against The Dark Arts were free lessons due to a lack of a teacher being found to teach it. That was all to change, as of this morning, Mondays would be absolute hell; Professor Hackbee was bound to be bad news, and Harry could sense that there'd be a sudden dip in Gryffindor house points _and_ his mood each Monday. 2 Lessons with Snape and 2 with his clone on a Monday was not what Harry had bargained for in his sixth year at Hogwarts, it was bound to be detrimental to Gryffindor's chance of winning the House Cup.

With Draco scheming to ruin every lesson for Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures lessons had taken a turn for the worse; Hagrid seemed to have lost his former confidence at teaching.

Cho came over to him at breakfast and Harry's mood was lifted as they cuddled, unaware of the jealous eyes watching them.

"Eat something Hermione," he wheedled after Cho had left "You're going to make yourself ill." She didn't seem to have noticed him, she just sat and stared at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, she hadn't eaten a thing.

"You know what? Whatever! I don't need this right now!" someone shouted. Turning around, Harry saw a crowd at the Slytherin table. Ron sniggered beside him.

"Crabbe and Goyle, they refused to sit next to Malfoy!" he told Harry. They grinned as they watched a rejected Malfoy eat his breakfast, an unhappy look on his face, and with only Pansy Parkinson at his side. Hermione hadn't noticed...

Ron was feeling worthless; Percy had just been promoted to the position of assistant to the Minister of Magic and he had the sinking feeling he'd have to live up to Percy's standards. He was always being told that he should set a better example for his sister, Ginny. But even Ginny didn't seem to want to follow in Ron's footsteps; it looked as if she was going to turn out like her other twin brothers, Fred and George. Those two had taken an outright pride in being renowned class clowns at Hogwarts. Harry was one of Ron's best friends, but sometimes he found himself comparing himself to Harry. It was so _hard_ being friends with a boy who was famous worldwide. He was always being shunted to one side and he felt _useless!_ It was hard enough having to be shunted to the side before Harry started dating Cho, the girl he'd dated in secret, in the last year of Primary School. Harry had everything Ron wanted.

Snape slammed down a textbook on his table and Ron jolted to his senses.

"Weasley, are you even listening to me?"

He looked up at Snape, perplexed, "Huh?"

Snape looked dangerous. "I said are you even listening to me?"

Ron gathered himself together. "Yeah, sure I am." It was half way through Potions and Snape had been giving them a lecture. Thinking of other things, Ron hadn't realised that Snape had asked him a question.

"Could you be so kind to repeat what I just said then, Weasley?"

Hermione was mouthing out something "You were just ... erm ... saying that ... erm" he gave up.

Snape smirked, "Detention for an hour. See me after class to make arrangements."

Harry looked over to Ron to see how he reacted to this and was astonished to see him shrug his shoulders; he didn't really look bothered. Normally Ron would grumble, this dismissive response was new. The sight of Malfoy sitting next to Ron distracted Harry. Malfoy looked terrible, his robes were creased, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked very pale, as if he was about to vomit. He looked downright miserable and defeated. Harry felt a sudden strange feeling grow in his chest; it was a few minutes till he realised, to his disgust, that he felt a tad bit sorry for Malfoy .All of a sudden it struck him that Malfoy hadn't been himself lately, in fact Harry was certain that teasing anyone didn't bring the pleasure it used to. It was like he only bullied people for the mere sake of it. Malfoy's words from that morning echoed in his mind _I don't need this right now!_

Maybe it was just him but this year everyone seemed a bit strange, something weird was going on... Harry could feel it...

Ron was annoyed, it was weeks into term and he still hadn't managed to tell Harry, it just wasn't the kind of thing you could bring up in a normal conversation, the time had to be just right...yet again the time had to come soon..._very_ soon...

"So, Captain, after the day we've just had, I hope you've got a good session planned?" Hermione looked at him. "What have you got in store for us today?"

"I told you he'd be a Snape clone didn't I? No wonder they're bum chums…" Harry laughed at the look on her face "Well I think I've rubbed your bad sense of judgement in enough. So moving on, today, I think we'll practise diversionary tactics, dives, and things like that, but I doubt in this weather we'll be able to see anything. We'll get _some_ practise though as it won't be long till we're trying to dodge each other because we can't see a bloody thing," he said, running his hands through his sopping wet black hair.

Hermione chuckled as he looked at her.

"I haven't heard you laugh in a long time, what's up?"

She looked away from him. "Really, it's n-no-nothing...I-it's all right,"

He felt himself growing angry and wanting to shout at her, but managed to lower his voice. "Come on, you can tell me, I know something's wrong."

"Now is not the right time, maybe some other time Harry," she told him, switching her brand new Nimbus 2003 to her other hand.

"In your own time, it's just that I'm worried about you that's all," explained Harry, running his hand through his hair once more.

Harry hissed at the rain. "When will it stop raining? It has been raining all week! It's just my luck that our match is going to be in played in stormy conditions! Just our luck that Ron's detention with Snape was scheduled for when we have Quidditch practise as well, eh? Stupid git!"

Hermione smiled at him, "We need to practise though, I'm almost glad the weather's like this, it'll prepare us for the weather during the match. It's likely to be raining…"

Ron made his way to Snape's office with a furrowed brow and a buzzing mind. He was wondering where he was now? How far away was he? What was he planning? Did he have inside help? This all seemed a bit scary for him, I mean You-know-who planning something bad to happen at Hogwarts and Harry not knowing...if only his dad hadn't been called away to that emergency at the Ministry of Magic, then he wouldn't have the huge responsibility on his shoulders to tell Harry...this was bad...real bad...

Draco sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs, he was alone, and he had no one, no one at all to tell. No one he could turn to and say, "I know something bad is going to happen, but if I tell you my father will kill me, and I'm scared...really scared..." There had to be someone... a friend?... got none... family... no one who wouldn't kill him for doubting them... a teacher... maybe, but which one?... Dumbledore?... out of the question... McGonagall?... hell no... Snape?...yes!...

The atmosphere up in the air was thick with demoralised thoughts and Harry called it a day after only twenty minutes of 'practise'. Having gained nothing from the evening's experience, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had retired to the changing rooms exchanging depressing comments.

"Well, lets be honest, practise was pointless. We couldn't see where we were going let alone muster up the energy to go there" Harry addressed the mud-splattered team. "Don't let it get you down. Gryffindor's had matches like this before, and won. We've got a good team, with a lot of talent. Just stay focused."

A shadow passed over his face as he heard sniggers from Neville and Ginny who were sitting in the corner. "You two, you need to stop mucking around. Making shadow masks on my face won't help you in the match. This is serious." He turned to the rest of the team, "Get some rest, and we'll have another practise soon. I'll let you know when. Meanwhile keep the team spirit up!"

A faraway expression passed over Hermione's face as she gazed at Harry from across the Gryffindor Common Room. She was remembering the time when she'd seen him first after school ended. Having been collected from the Dursleys only a week into the summer holidays, He'd walked through the door of Grimmauld place and greeted her with a hug and a smile, but she knew Grimmauld place held memories of Sirius and she was right. She watched his sombre face as he daydreamed through dinner that evening. She wondered how he felt about it all; about having inherited all of Sirius's money and belongings, including Grimmauld Place, but she never asked. She knew the topic was not open for discussion. It was around this time she knew her infatuation with Harry began, at first she would keep an eye on him, worried for her friend, but later it became much, much more; she'd stare at him for minutes on end as she missed whole conversations, at night she'd dream of him and in the day time she fantasise about him. She couldn't help but think of Harry- she was besotted.

She snapped out of her thoughts and frowned at the raven-haired boy her eyes were fixed on. Talking Cho through, what seemed like, a funny story, he kept smiling at her, and Hermione couldn't help feeling green with envy. She tore her eyes away from the heart aching scene, scowling; she couldn't bear the thought of being jealous of Cho. She turned her head around toward the rest of the common room, where her eyes met another disturbing scene; everywhere she looked people were having fun. Ginny and Dean were laughing at a joke he'd just told her. Ginny kissed him on the cheek out of gratitude, to which Dean stopped laughing to actually snog her with almost wild eagerness. Colin and Dennis had set off some Dr. Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks, some first years were playing exploding snap, and Ron and Seamus were playing Wizards Chess. She wondered whether Ron knew that Dean and Ginny were an item.

Hermione watched as the deck of cards the first years were playing with exploded with a huge BOOM that shook the room. The girl, who had leant forward to put her card down at the time, got her face covered with soot... there was a moments pause as they all realised what had happened, then a tidal wave of laughter broke out, the sooty faced girl included. She stopped laughing only long enough to clean herself with magic. Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. She had been thinking about her parents a lot recently and had been worried about their safety. There had been few deaths so far; it appeared you-know-who was operating with stealth. The wizarding world finally believed that he'd returned but the lack of deaths and tragic events had lulled most people into a sense of false security. She couldn't help thinking that her parents were especially vulnerable; muggle parents of a witch who was friends with Harry Potter. Just friends – nothing more, she grimaced. What she wouldn't give to be one of those people, she would love to not have a care in the world, no moments spent imagining how she'd feel if she heard her parents had been murdered and no best friend who kept popping up in their mind making it difficult to concentrate on anything but them... She felt that she should at least take action where she could as she couldn't stand it any longer; she'd have to tell Harry how she felt and ease her worries, but the problem was, when? How?

Harry stared into Cho's eyes almost losing himself in their depth... but she was waiting for an answer.

Coming out of reverie, he replied; "Yeah, of course I'll help,"

Taking his hand, she muttered a "Thanks Harry," and Harry glowed. "I really haven't had time to write it up myself, I've had a lot to think about at the moment..." she trailed off.

"About what?" he questioned.

She gave him a playful shove and giggled, "Never you mind."

"Come on you can tell me," Harry wheedled "I mean we are going out!" he shouted, all of a sudden flaring up.

Her expression hardened "I said no, Harry."

"WHY NOT?" he exploded, jumping from his seat.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW HARRY?" screamed Cho who was on her feet too now.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? " she yelled poking Harry hard with her forefinger several times.

"ALLRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU!"

"It's okay Cho, calm down. I'm really sorry," he told, his voice quiet, his anger having dissolved as quickly as he'd felt it.

"MY COUSIN'S DEAD HARRY! GOT RUN OVER BY A MUGGLE CAR," she cried.

"I'm so sorry Cho I didn't mean to..."

Her face was red and tearful as she roared, "DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT? HARASS ME? UPSET ME? WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY HARRY, NOW YOU'VE BEEN 'UPDATED'!" He looked on as she chucked all her things into her bag with fierceness, swung it over her shoulder, and dashed out of the common room, leaving Harry to feel overwhelmed with extreme guilt. Why had he harassed her like that? He thought through his feelings as he had 'attacked' Cho. His thoughts were vague, but he remembered that he'd felt angry like he hadn't been in a long time, and then... he understood. In the past few weeks, he had the feeling that people were keeping things from him and he wasn't going to let Cho sit there and lie through her teeth. I mean he was friends with all the people who hid things from him, so why did they lie to him? He snapped out of his thoughts to see curious faces looking at him. The whole common room was silent. Even Colin and Dennis had frozen the fireworks in mid air to watch the argument and Dean and Ginny had stopped snogging to watch with attentiveness.

"What are you all looking at?" he spat. Why did people feel the need to butt in when it was none of their business, he raged, only too well knowing that was what he had done to Cho... it really had been none of his business... He gathered his things, shoved them in his bag, picked it up, and hurried out of the common room towards the library amid many suspicious looks. Out of the blue Harry remembered about meeting Hagrid, and so stopped in his tracks and dashed in the opposite direction towards the school grounds instead, he'd have to forget meeting with Ron and Hermione. He took the time to reach Hagrid's hut to think. What had come over him? He was curious, yes, but he wasn't nosy, he wasn't like that... it just... wasn't him. Something funny was going on. He reached Hagrid's Hut and knocked on the door...


	2. One Dreadful Joke

_**One Dreadful Joke**_

"Sorry about that. Where was I?"

"I was losing spectacularly to you."

"Ah, yes!"

"I give up; it's obvious that you're going to win,"

Ron chortled, happier than he had been in a long time. It was weird, but he'd been cheered up by the episode earlier on with Harry and Cho. "No, I want to see you lose."

A frown flitted across Seamus' face. "Okay, Okay, pawn to b-4."

Seamus was losing… losing as Ron had at so many times at other things. If there was one thing Ron was best at, it was Wizards Chess, even if he was beaten at everything else. Ron had to admit it was petty, but he still wanted to beat Seamus.

As usual, Hermione was daydreaming of Harry. Her thoughts turned to scheming as a scene of Harry and Cho kissing flashed across her mind. Maybe Harry and Cho would split up now. Then she could ask Harry to the Christmas ball and tell him how she felt about him. _Maybe they would split up…_ Her heart thumped in her chest. She smiled a sly secret smile; maybe it would all work out… _Maybe Harry would confess that he liked her too… _

Harry forced a smile and tried to sound enthusiastic "So how're things going with the wedding?"

Hagrid grinned, a glazed look settling on his face "Oh fine, you know. Everything's going to plan. I'm nearly ready for the big day."

Harry blushed scarlet as he began to speak "Well, listen Hagrid. I'm really happy for you. You deserve this"

"I don't know about that, but thanks Harry. I couldn't have done it without you three. Where are Ron and Hermione? Were they busy?"

"Hmm… So, are you still going to stay on as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper?"

"Yeah, all back to normal after the honeymoon."

Harry frowned at him all of a sudden, "Hey, I just noticed. How come you're talking different?"

Hagrid bit his lip, looking forlorn. "English lessons, I've been having them since a few weeks back. I decided to when, you know, last year some people said they couldn't understand what I say."

Harry had a vivid memory of Slytherins reporting to the High Inquisitor that they couldn't understand anything he said. Having first been put on probation, Hagrid had then been sacked, partly because he was half-giant, more than anything else. Harry's fists tightened as he thought back to it.

Hagrid sounded annoyed. "And what's with all the questions?"

"Oh nothing, just being my usual interfering self, as usual,"

"What?"

"Just now in our Common room, with Cho, I started to…" He struggled to find the right words. "I started to harass her, like being really nosy… she said she'd been busy thinking, I asked what about, she said it was none of my business, and I-I shouted at her…in the end she burst out that her cousin had passed away. Maybe it's just me but something weird is going on…" He set down his mug of tea and slumped back in his chair baffled and lost for words.

Hagrid looked at him with a look of deep concern on his face.

"These things happen Harry, It's not your fault; it's normal to be curious about what your girlfriend is thinking. And after that the loss of Sirius, you're bound to be more protective of the people around you. "

Harry found his tongue and ignored the way his stomach clenched when Sirius was mentioned. "It's not just that either. It's everyone, they're all acting _odd, _I mean, Ron and Hermione have changed, it's like, before I could almost tell what they were thinking half of the time, but now, they're so guarded. Something's wrong Hagrid, I can feel it…"

"Maybe it's not that everyone's acting odd, maybe it's… you. You're growing up and you've got lots to think about and exams coming up too. You've been through a lot. When the pressure gets to be too much it can make you a bit… moody. It's absolutely normal to feel moo-"

Harry jumped up from his seat as anger coursed through him in an almost drug-like way, his voice heated and vicious. "I'm not moody Hagrid! Whatever is going on isn't normal and if _you_ won't believe me I'll have to find someone _else_ to talk to."

Harry kicked open the door and turned to an expressionless Hagrid, spitting out his words in rage before he slammed the door shut behind him. "Goodbye Hagrid!"

Breathless, he leant against the door of Hagrid's Hut, going over what had just happened. It had been so fast; it was difficult to recall. He gasped as the pieces came together. It had happened again, he had shouted at Hagrid… over something so small… so trivial. If he didn't stop shouting, there'd be no one left to talk to…

Dean plopped down on a chair beside him. "So what's so wonderful Ron that you're sitting here on your tod, smiling like a maniac,"

Ginny sat next to Dean chuckling, "Yeah, it's obvious that it isn't your Defence against the Dark Arts essay that's in your bag and has to be finished by tomorrow"

"Shut up, in fact I just won Seamus at chess and now I was just remembering a funny joke Harry told me at breakfast."

Dean brought together his hands and begged, "Tell us, I'm _dying_ to hear it."

His brain worked hard, but it didn't amount to much as he stammered, his ears turning red. "Umm… there was this wizard who went… erm… into a muggle pub and umm… asked for a Butterbeer… erm… guess what the… erm… barman got him?"

"No idea."

Ron's mouth spewed out the first comical climax that came to mind, "He got him butter and beer."

Dean raised an eyebrow and tutted.

Ginny sounded pitiful. "Terrible."

"That is one dreadful joke."

Ron scowled after them as they sauntered off towards Neville, noting, with a tinge of anger, that they were holding hands. It had been so apparent he'd been lying, and that joke, phew, he was awful at making up jokes… butter and beer? Ginny had got it right… _terrible_.

He went back to his thoughts before Dean and Ginny had interrupted him. Harry wasn't so popular now, in one day mucking his up-until-now-so-perfect relationship by shouting at Cho. He spent a happy moment speculating whom Harry was raging at now, and then shook himself. _What was he thinking?_ He, Ron Weasley had turned on his best friend because he was jealous. Wondering where Harry had got to, Ron shook himself for a second time and got up; Harry could do with some company.

Hermione sat in the library; her head bent down over her recent History of Magic essay, which unlike usual was under a foot long. Her narrow eyes moved across the page in a relentless fashion as she scanned over what she had written so far.

"Hi, Hermione..."

She turned the page and glanced up. "Hi Ginny,"

"You've been doing that for about an hour now, aren't you finished yet? Neville, Dean and I were wondering whether you wanted to go tease the giant squid."

She dived into her bag and heaved a large volume onto the table. "As a matter of fact, I've been doing this for an hour and ten minutes."

Ginny frowned "Okay…"

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Teasing the giant quid, I mean."

"Where's the fun without some risk? Anyway, you've been working too hard. Have some fun."

"It makes no difference how much I work. I can't comprehend a single word I've read, understand a single fact I've checked, I can't even acknowledge what word I'm reading. It's hopeless."

Dean popped out from behind Ginny, "Whoa Hermione, it sounds like you're about to have a breakdown"

"You're not helping, Dean. Whoever said time flies when you're doing something you like? Do they even realise _how wrong_ they are? I've been studying for god-knows-how-many hours, and time does not fly - it moves at _snail's_ speed."

"Hermione, you should have a break. You're just overworked…"

"My essay is short! Can you believe it? I mean, I've never written a short essay!"

"Everyone has off days, or weeks, it's not unusual."

Hermione stood up, shoving her books into her bag as she looked up at the worried threesome before her. "I'm going to the library. Have fun at the lake."

Trudging up the stairs, she felt dizzy and sat down on the stairs in haste, thinking she may keel over at any moment. She was exhausted from trying to concentrate; she might as well not have tried at all for as much as it worked. Harry popped up in her mind, seeking attention, asking her things in the _most_ persuasive tones while her parents milled around injured in the background, in the end she just crawled upstairs into her bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep, where Harry appeared again, up to his usual tricks.

"Lavender Brown…?"

"Yes Sir."

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Here, Sir."

"Hermione Granger?"

Silence…

"Hermione…?"

Still no answer; Professor Flitwick looked over to his best pupil's desk, only to see her with her head down on her desk, her breathing slow, as she slept.

There was a pause, and Harry, who was sitting next to her, shook her gently, a look of sheer confusion on his face. _He couldn't believe that Hermione really was asleep in class._ She awoke with a start, looking around in a confused manner, and noticing everyone staring. A pink tinge could be seen on her cheeks "Sorry sir won't happen again."

His voice was thick with concern "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

"Yes sir."

Harry looked at her and was taken aback to see the sight of her, she looked a lot like Malfoy; what with her dishevelled state and unhealthy look.

Professor Flitwick seemed to have recovered and looked around the class. "Right, well…"

His eyes sparkled as he surveyed the class, his voice squeakier than ever. "Today we are going to be practising a charm I'm sure you young ladies have been waiting for and perhaps, some of you young men as well,"

Harry saw Parvati and Lavender exchange giggly glances out of the corner of his eyes. At least they, even if no one else did, knew what on earth the professor was talking about.

"I am of course talking about the famous Ardour charm."

He paused as various other students exchanged the same amused glance. Ron's face had turned scarlet with embarrassment, while Harry sported a puzzled look.

Professor Flitwick continued, "In the first part of today's lesson we shall be taking notes on it. The Ardour Charm can turn disastrous when used in the incorrect way. Then we shall pair up, boy and girl, and practise the charm. There is one crucial thing you must remember and that is that when the spell is put on you, do not yield to it. If you do, then you may be placed in an awkward situation with that particular individual when the charm is taken off you. We will then round off the lesson by trying to resist the temptations and then write notes according to what we have found out. We've got a lot to fit in today, so full steam ahead please."

Harry got the vague idea that the Ardour Charm was something like a love spell, and judging from the uncontrollable giggles emitted from Parvati and Lavender, he was just about spot on.

There was a sudden scramble as everyone rummaged in their bags for their quills, inkwells, and parchment. Harry collected his from his bag, and then straightened up, his stomach contracting all the while; he faced the front of the class, his quill poised to start taking notes as he tried to absorb it all. They were going to have to be put under an Ardour Charm… he could feel the heat rising in his face and could feel a lump forming in his throat; he had a sudden sense of foreboding…

"Right, the Ardour Charm is sometimes confused with the Love Potion. However, they vary from one another. The Love Potion makes the drinker fall in love with the person whose essence resides in it. The effects wear off after a few hours, while the Ardour Charm makes the person fall in love with who cast the charm, the effects last... well forever, until of course the charm is taken off by the person who cast it, and only that person."

He looked around the room, frowning. "That's it for notes; please remember Love Potions, The Ardour Charm and all derived spells are banned within the school grounds so bear it in mind not to indulge in any extra practise. You are permitted to practise today, however because it will come up in your N.E.W.T.s and you are under supervised conditions."

"And before you ask, I have no idea as to why they insist on having these charms in the syllabus, when performance of them on school grounds could result in expulsion, consequently the examiners don't expect you to be any good at performance, but are only looking for the theory behind it."

"Get out your wands; we'll practise without them at first." He paused as people followed his instruction. "The incantation is _Lamadoursis Carmento, _repeat after me,_ Lamadoursis Carmento."_

"_Lamadoursis Carmento," _they repeated all together.

"Good, now with your wands, we flick twice, swish, rotate clockwise, and then flick once more." He demonstrated in a lazy manner, smiling when he'd finished, as if he had just done something quite simple. Harry grimaced; this Charm was complex; he looked over to Hermione to see how she had reacted and wasn't at all surprised when he saw she was looking at Professor Flitwick in an odd way. Her eyebrows were raised, her eyes bulging and a look of pure horror on her face. Harry almost felt like she looked; the fact that the charm was complex to even Hermione, and that it was a love charm totally knocked him over. Even Malfoy looked put off; he was looking at Professor Flitwick with a look of nothing short of distaste.

"Right, something about all your smiling faces makes me feel we should begin."

Several boys shot him venomous looks, and he comprehended these not-so-smiling faces then cleared his throat before continuing.

"All right, now pair up boy and girl." There was an awkward silence, no one moved an inch; if truth be told; no one knew who to pair up with. Parvati and Lavender burst out giggling, sneaking glances at various boys in the class, causing them both to laugh even harder, and they clutched their aching sides in mercy.

Unlike the usual, Hermione's hand was slow to rise, her voice tentative. "Perhaps it would be better if _you_ put us into pairs, Professor?" A few people nodded in agreement; this way it would not seem as though they liked the person they paired up with.

"I suppose I'll have to," he said sighing. "I take it that all of you are embarrassed." This time boys _and_ girls shot him venomous looks, and he cleared his throat.

"Boys and girls split up, boys on the right side of the classroom, girls on the left."

There was a hustle and bustle as students wandered off to their indicated sides. Harry stood next to Ron who was still scarlet in the face and had a hard time trying to fight off his nervousness.

"Line up no particular order please." Harry and Ron turned right, as a line formed starting at the front of the classroom. They watched as Hermione did the same on the other side; she stood behind Parvati and Lavender, who were still giggling in a manic fashion, and the pug faced Pansy Parkinson stood behind her. Hermione flashed a brief smile as Harry and Ron caught her eye. Harry noticed with a jolt that she looked far from the strong willed, confident Hermione he knew.

Professor Flitwick waved his wand and all the tables and stools flew up and stacked themselves in a neat arrangement against the back wall of the classroom.

"Right, first pair."

Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bulstrode stepped forward, reluctant; neither of them looked happy with their partner.

"Turn to face each other. Now Bulstrode, you cast the charm on Finnigan and then vice versa, the counter charm is _Lamorad_ and is just a swish then flick do not hesitate to perform it if you panic, OK?" They nodded. "Whenever you're ready then..."

Millicent took a deep breath, poised, and yelled the incantation. Everyone turned to look at Seamus. His eyes were alive with, what could only be described as, passion and he winked at Millicent. It was obvious that he was hypnotised, Harry didn't think there was ever a spell more obvious, or maybe it was just him. People acted strange when they were in love anyway. Some people giggled as Seamus strode over to her, running his hand through his hair. "Millicent has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

Millicent blinked, and then looked around at the class, bewildered, desperate for help, as Seamus continued.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang around with me on our next Hogsmeade trip."

Her eyebrows flew up and she stared at a bunch of Slytherins willing them to help; Malfoy took pity and called back to her, "the counter charm."

Millicent looked back at Seamus who was still watching her. He then did the unexpected and moved close to her to kiss.

She realised what was happening when he was an inch away from her and gasped, shouting the counter charm in his face.

Seamus woke up from his charm, close to Millicent, whose breathing was deep and ragged.

He was red in the face and took a large step back, muttering, "Sorry."

Professor Flitwick sounded ecstatic "Excellent, now Seamus."

Seamus cleared his throat, still red in the face, raising his wand.

"_Lamadoursis Carmento!_" Everyone's eyes darted to Millicent. She was fluttering her eyes and her hand fiddled with her hair, as she smiled at Seamus, who was looking like his worst nightmare had come true, the colour draining from his face.

She spoke in a false, girlie-sweet un-Millicent type voice "Hey, good looking!"

Seamus swallowed, and unable to bear this horrible new concept, he roared the counter charm, promptly collapsing on the floor, his face pale.

Professor Flitwick climbed down from the pile of books he had been sitting on with haste. "Are you all right Finnigan?"

A muffled voice could be heard. "Exhausted."

Professor Flitwick resumed his place, calm once again. "Most common, performing the Ardour charm requires quite a lot of physical and mental effort, it isn't easy folks!"

Ron murmured behind him, while practising the wand movement. "Oh, we'd never have guessed."

"Potter, you next and…." he looked over to the line of girls which was quick to rearrange itself, pushing a certain girl to the front… "…Granger". Harry's heart jolted. _Hermione…_? He looked to Ron for help, only to have him say, "Good luck," in a wooden voice.

"Now with this next pair, I want to try something different; a charm derived of the Alardoursis charm. I will perform the _Alardour_ Charm on both of them, which will result in these two falling in love with one other. We use the same wand movement, different incantation... first with the male; Potter, then with the female; Granger. The incantation is _Lamadoursis Percarmento_."

A lump formed in Hermione's throat; she was going to be put under a charm where she would fall in love with Harry. _More_ in love, she corrected. Was that even possible?

She stepped forward, forcing a smile at Harry, who had followed suit. "This should be fun."

"Yeah, fun…" She closed her eyes and tried to relax, feeling conscious of how her body was feeling as if she'd been running a marathon. Her blood pounding and her feet numbing, she heard a squeaky voice.

"_Lamadoursis Percarmento!_"

Her mind went blank and all she could think of was Harry. She opened her eyes and there he was, looking as gorgeous as ever, his untidy black hair ruffled and his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"_Lamadoursis Percarmento!_"

There she was, this stunning girl with long frizzy hair, she stood there smiling at him with her dazzling smile, what was he waiting for? He had to ask her out. Walking up to her, he looked deep into her cavernous eyes.

"You truly are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. How do you manage to be so perfect? You have the looks, the smile, and the brains. I'm here wondering whether you have a boyfriend or not?" Giggles erupted behind them, "What a cheesy chat-up line," someone shouted.

"Not at the moment, no, but I hope you'll be my boyfriend, after all you are drop dead gorgeous." People gasped behind her, some people tittered and this time she turned away from Harry to look at them, her head tilted.

She laughed, her voice sweet, as she took a few moments to survey the crowd, "Hi, everyone." Ron's jaw dropped as she turned away dismissing them. "Well, what do you say to taking me to the Christmas ball then?"

Harry stepped forward, taking her hand, which was hanging loose at her side. He seemed to plant the softest kiss on her hand before he took hold of it (more gasps from the class), "I'll be honoured."

"Superb, you can clearly see the effects this charm can have on a person."

Harry sounded baffled, and didn't seem to want to tear his eyes away from Hermione. "What do you mean Sir?"

"I think we should stop them there, yes we should before…" the Professor trailed off…" _Alardoursis…!_"

Harry woke from the charm to find himself holding hands with Hermione, he let go in a hurry and stared around the class trying to understand. His head was reeling as he tried to decipher the peculiar scene before him now, and bit-by-bit he began to make sense of it all. He could feel the heat rising in his face, as he grew furious. He tried to contain himself, but it was too strong and he let rip.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Why are you looking so GOD DAMN SMUG?" There was a sudden diversion as Hermione grabbed her stuff and ran out the room, red in the face. Harry turned back to the Professor and glared at him full of hatred, "YOU'RE SICK, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, WHAT KIND OF PROFESSOR ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

Harry too grabbed his things and followed Hermione out of the class. He had to put things right with Hermione, the sooner the better. He could just imagine the awkwardness that would begin to infiltrate their conversations. He quickened his pace, wondering where to go. He shouldn't have shouted at the teacher like that and if he got rounded up by one of the other teachers then he'd have to explain and he wouldn't quite know what to say.

Dumbledore's voice was soft, his eyes smiling, as he rested his chin on his laced hands. "Tell me Harry, why did you shout at Professor Flitwick?"

Harry twiddled his thumbs, nervous, "He put a charm on me and Hermione. Made me do things…" He gritted his teeth, wishing with all his might that Dumbledore wouldn't ask which charm the professor had placed on him.

"Which Charm might this be?"

Harry's heart sank and he tried to stop himself from going scarlet as he tried to answer Dumbledore coolly. "I'm not sure if you've heard of it sir, it's called the Alardour Charm." Harry knew he had failed to keep his original colour.

He looked at Harry, who was getting redder with every passing moment. "I have indeed heard of it, it is a sensitive charm Harry. I can guess what's happened, Harry, and I'm certain I'm right. In the past there have been many incidents like yours that have spread discord among friends. However, we must continue to teach it as it does come up in your N.E.W.T.s." Harry nodded, as he shifted his stance. "Love is nothing to be ashamed of Harry. We wouldn't be here without it, you definitely wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Lily's love, but when certain… charms go wrong, in most cases the only cure is to talk to the person about it. I understand you were angry Harry but that is no excuse to shout at your Professor."

Harry's mind was racing, he had just thought of something, "Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Lately, I've started having… erm… outbursts of anger and I don't know why. I keep on shouting at people." He looked at Dumbledore, hopeful for an explanation. Dumbledore paused, and then surveyed Harry through his half moon glasses. "I know I'm getting angry, and I try to stop it, but sometimes….sometimes it's too strong for me."

"Tell me about it,"

Harry launched in to a detailed story of his previous outbursts, telling him all about Cho, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick.

Dumbledore frowned "It seems someone is tampering with your emotions Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped, incredulous. "What?"

"We cannot be sure however, it may just be you and the recent pressure on you from certain things," Harry knew he was referring to Sirius

Harry started to argue his case, but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. "Enough. We'll see how it goes and if anything else happens please report back to me."

Harry was amazed; someone was supposedly controlling him, and Dumbledore couldn't care less? Maybe he didn't want to give Harry any information. That was what he did last year. Last year, at least the Order gave him information on what you-know-who was doing, this year no one had told him anything at all. All he'd been told was that Voldemort was still recruiting members and gaining power by stealth, which he already knew, having spent a whole summer brooding about Voldemort's plans amongst his grief at Sirius's departure. He'd also thought a lot about the prophecy, another little detail Dumbledore had forgotten to mention. Now, now, he thought angrily, Dumbledore was keeping him in the dark, again!

"Right, well I'll see myself out then." Harry was made angrier by the fact that Dumbledore had already returned to his work, he did however look up at this and nod.

It was dinnertime and Hermione was eating at top speed, she was trying to avoid Harry. Lavender and Parvati were giving her mocking stares from across the table. She finally exploded.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last a _bit_ longer!"

"Talk about_ touchy_, that makes you _and_ Harry," Parvati stressed. Hermione ignored her petty remark and shovelled some food into her mouth. She was trying to keep up the speed, but the fact that she kept on choking on her half-chewed food didn't help her and she was certain he would arrive at any moment wanting to talk about 'the incident'... too late.

"Hermione…!" Harry was out of breath, it was obvious that he'd ran here after his lesson, intent on not letting her slip through his clutches again. He sat down next to her with haste.

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me Hermione, and you can't just keep running away from the situation _or_ me. We need to talk."


	3. Talking Things Over

Talking Things Over

"Hermione, what happened in Charms doesn't mean anything."

"Hmm…"

Harry looked doubtful. "I mean it isn't like we really feel like that for each other! Is it?"

She was quick to respond, "No, of course I don't," she cursed herself. "Damn it!" She hoped that hadn't been suspicious.

"We were put under a Charm, so it doesn't mean anything! We're just best friends. That's all; let's put what happened behind us, it's in the past."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Right, well I'm glad we've got that over and done with, I couldn't stand it if we hadn't talked about it."

They both burst out laughing; Hermione didn't know what was so hilarious. All she knew was that she had to keep on laughing, she got the feeling they were laughing to break the ice more than anything else.

A red haired someone jumped over the bench to land next to her "Hi, what's up?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione stopped laughing at once and Ron paused, looking at Harry and Hermione, who'd been slightly shocked by his interruption.

Half getting out of his seat, he forced a chuckle and motioned over his shoulder. "You have sorted i-it out h-haven't you? I-if you haven't I can g-go…"

Hermione answered before Harry could. "Of course we have: sit back down and eat."

Ron dropped back down, an excited look on his face "OK... get this, right after you two left, Lavender kneed Draco in the nuts while he was under the spell, it was hilarious. He was clutching at himself for ages. Professor Flitwick didn't know where to look!"

Harry cracked a weak smile as he raised his loaded fork. Ron grimaced, "Well, so much for breaking the ice," but then there was a pregnant pause as everyone started eating, as if all three didn't really know what to say. It seemed so natural to sit here in silence, each of them thinking about the day's events.

Hermione wondered why she had lied to Harry; she did like him, so why had she lied? She wondered what her parents were doing and if they were still safe. Last night she'd had a nightmare that her parents had been imperiused and had come to Hogwarts hoping to murder her. She shuddered.

Harry was speculating if he was going to shout at anybody else that day and if not today then when? Who might that ill-fated victim be?

Ron was taking this time to mull over his latest problems, why hadn't he told Harry yet? When was he going to tell Harry? What was he going to tell Harry? Should he tell Harry? He pondered his last question, changing midway as he felt a familiar wave of jealousy towards Harry roll over him.

They sat there for quite a period… reflecting on things with every mouthful, ignoring the babble of talk coming from other students who were indulging in dinner together.

"Harry we need to talk."

Harry whirled round to see his girlfriend, slightly unnerved by the fact that she had said the exact words he had said to Hermione.

Cho widened her eyes pointedly and jerked her head behind her, "In private," she added.

Harry turned back to his best friends, an ugly look on his face, "I'll be back in a bit." He followed Cho out of the hall. Hermione watched him leave, with an overly curious expression, Ron thought, and then turned back to her dinner.

Ron made a brave stab at conversation, "What do you think that's about?"

Her reply was short "I don't know,"

Having nearly walked in her, Harry righted himself and searched Cho's face for a clue as she turned to face him._ What did she want to talk about?_

"Harry, I think we should stop seeing each other."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It isn't working and after what happened in the Gryffindor common room, I feel like I don't know you."

Harry was vaguely aware of her squeezing his hand, but numbness was gradually invading him.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's not like I wanted it to be." She walked past him, thorough the doors and into the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

He shuffled into the great hall a few minutes' later, feeling like a spotlight was following him. He trudged over to his seat and collapsed into it, still confused.

Hermione and Ron exchanged significant glances and Harry took this as a cue to try and busy himself in a bid to escape the questions he knew were coming. The answers of which, he himself was still trying to sort out in his mind. He picked up his fork and knife and tried to make a meal of cutting up his jacket potato.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, "What?"

Hermione leaned towards him, a sympathetic smile on her face "What did she say?"

"She...erm…broke up with me."

Harry could've sworn a smile flitted across Hermione's face, but she was now frowning at him, her voice odd, "Well that was unexpected."

Ron patted his arm. "I'm sorry mate."

"Did she say how come?"

"It was something about, not knowing me anymore after that thing in the common room." His eyes began to sting and he looked away from their faces.

"Oh please! Spare me the loyal friend act! He's an amateur."

"Did you actually see our first game?"

"Well…no, because I had a detention with Snape. I swear he has a grudge on me."

Harry studied the boy before him who obviously thought a lot of himself. Sweeping his auburn fringe out of his face, Harry smiled and decided to humour him.

"Must be jealously, eh?"

"Yeah…. But look I hate to tell you this. I wasn't going to say, but everyone said Neville let the team down; that he didn't play well."

_Yeah right_, thought Harry "Well, Riggs. We won Ravenclaw with a surplus of 200 points. What makes you think you have any more talent to offer? We're a _very_ talented team, you understand."

"You can call me Steve, Harry. You don't have to replace him if you think the team's fine without him, but let me tell you this. I've been playing Quidditch for the most part of my life. I'm a pro. I could make this team phenomenal. I could make it look good. All you have to do is get rid of that retard who can't play."

Harry grew angry, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he endeavoured to keep his voice even. "Look here, Steve. I suggest you deflate that rather large head of yours and come back when you've learnt how to speak to a person like a human being."

"No need to turn nasty…"

"Well firstly you've got no talent, and secondly, you've got the wrong attitude."

"I suppose you'd prefer me if I were more malicious, like you. Anyway, I've got talent - cauldrons of it. You just chose all your mates to be on the team. Its not my fault you're biased."

It took Harry every ounce of self-control he possessed to stop himself from lunging at him. "It seems that inflated ego obscured your vision at tryouts, Steve. Ginny was a great seeker, but she'd be an even better chaser. The same can be said for Ron. I had four positions to fill. I was looking for aptitude for the sport. I was flabbergasted, but Dean and Parvati worked together seamlessly as beaters in the mock game, I couldn't ask for a more perfect match. Hermione rivalled Oliver Wood, and Neville, Steve, Neville flew like an eagle. You couldn't even fly straight. Who would you have chosen?"

Steve looked defeated for a moment, but quickly recovered. "I would have looked at other years, at least."

"There were only two people who weren't in my year!"

"So what does that matter?"

"Oh so you think I should've considered the boy who was scared of heights and you, who at ridiculously high speeds, five minutes into the mock game, crashed into the stands of your own accord?"

"God, Harry Potter, you sure do look down on us all."

"Whatever. Don't beat yourself up over it, Steve…I chose the best and sadly you weren't it. Get over it."

Steve snorted and turned to leave

"Oh, and Steve? Snape doesn't have a grudge against you. Actually compared to the way he treats me, you're practically best friends."

Harry spent a restless Friday night tossing and turning, not because of the match the following morning but because of Cho. There was a brief period of time, after Sirius died, that Harry had considered himself to be over Cho. Harry had thought he didn't need her. He was wrong. He did need her. They hadn't been so close last year, but this year they'd grown close, as Ron, Hermione and him seemed to be drifting apart. She'd become an integral part of him; someone who made him smile and now she'd broken up with him, it was as if the empty space inside him, caused by the death of Sirius, had stretched even larger to include an empty space where Cho had been. Cho didn't seem to be feeling this emotion however; when they passed in the corridors Cho avoided his eyes and Harry would just walk on, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and that echoing sense of loss he thought he'd hoped he'd never feel again.

Harry missed their get-togethers on the weekend; they would take these times to chat and catch up on things. Sometimes they would go for walks up the ice-capped mountains that surrounded the lake, to enjoy the beautiful picturesque scenes from the top and maybe have a playful snow fight; then they would walk back to the castle hand in hand for lunch. It was those times that Harry was keen to rekindle. He wondered whether he'd ever be as happy with someone else.

Cho weaved in and out of his mind and Harry woke up in the morning feeling tired and listless. It was obvious that he was in no fit state to play Quidditch to the best of his standards. Ron's bed was empty and Harry wondered why Ron had gone down to breakfast without him. Snorting, he realised that Ron had probably thought he should leave him to sleep for a little while longer. Harry wandered over to the window and fearing the worst, pulled back the curtains, expecting to see pouring rain as the minimum. His eyes stung as sunlight hit him and it took a few moments before he gazed out on the most pleasant surprise he'd had in a long time; a pale blue sky with not a cloud in sight. Quidditch playing conditions were going to be perfect. Judging by the fact that the trees weren't swaying it didn't look like there was much wind. Sitting down on his bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and spotted a letter on the floor. Walking over to it, he bent down to pick it up and opened it. A smile touched his lips as he read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We'd like to wish you good luck on your second game as Captain. You wiped the floor with Ravenclaw and we await details of how many points Hufflepuff loses by. We'd say break a leg, but you probably will anyway_

_Love, all of us here in London_

Opening his bedside drawer, he tucked the letter away under the first good luck card he'd received a couple of months ago. He sat down on his bed, wondering who kept telling the Order the dates of his games. Chuckling to himself, he started to get dressed, grinning as he wobbled slightly on his unsteady legs.

"Are you all right Harry?"

"You don't look very well."

"Do you feel up to playing?"

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

A crowd of girls and concerned friends swarmed Harry as he stumbled into the great Hall. Startled, Harry assumed that his physical appearance reflected his lack of sleep, but it didn't stop the brunette on his left tugging at his elbow. His mood plummeting, he tried to shake the girls off of him, apparently his being Gryffindor Captain and the boy who lived made him irresistible today. Becoming increasingly infuriated he tried to break free from the crowd. Between the many heads he saw Hermione and Ron getting up from breakfast to join the crowd and he shoved a gaggle of third year girls out of his way to get to them.

Hermione looked Harry up and down, her eyes resting on his annoyed expression "Harry you look awful."

"Well, duh..." Hermione had been in a constant good mood for a few days now and Harry was bewildered; he had never known someone to go so long without having a few bad moments. It was almost annoying, as hardly a day passed when he hadn't wanted to strangle the person nearest to him. He couldn't work out the cause for this sudden happiness and Hermione had made it clear she wasn't going to say.

A familiar drawl came from behind them, "Missing your Girlfriend, Potter?" Ron and Hermione turned around to face the owner of the voice, but Harry remained still, his face expressionless. "I heard she dumped you after your poor _performance."_

Emerald eyes turned fierce as Harry whipped out his wand, and jabbed it over his shoulder "Petrificus Totalus."

The spell hit Malfoy on the forehead and stiffening instantaneously he fell backwards, throwing the back of Harry's head a furious look as he did so. No one came to his aid as he hit the floor, no one came rushing to his side as his head made the most horrible sound of bone on stone; no one moved at all.

Ron met Hermione's eyes for a moment, eyebrows raised.

"He deserved it," spat Harry unexpectedly. "He de-"

"Forget Malfoy, are _you_ all right mate? You look like you haven't slept at all."

Harry tried hard to sound convincing, "Yeah I just need to keep myself awake. It shouldn't be too hard." He took his glasses off carefully and rubbed the sleep from his, once again; dull, emerald eyes, the usual light that they radiated seemed to have gone out.

Harry could tell Hermione didn't believe him at all. She could always tell when he was lying. He _wasn't_ all right.

She swished her wand, a knowing look on her face "Accio Coffee!"

Harry saw the coffee mug, just in time to wrap his hands around it. Ignoring his burning tongue, Harry drained the mug, devouring the smell of the coffee.

"Cheers Hermione. I needed that. I feel better already."

She smiled dismissively as to say _it's all right, it was nothing_.

"You'd better eat Harry, it'll help you get your strength back."

Harry took a moment to answer; Cho had just entered the Great Hall, and a lump had formed in his throat "Yeah."

"Harry?"

Ron and Hermione had already sat down and were waiting for him to follow suit. He lowered his eyes and sat down beside Ron, picking his fork up and pushing food across his plate.

Somebody slapped his back "Hey Captain, we're all ready to go!"

Harry felt excitement flood into him, as he remembered he had a match today. If all else failed, Quidditch was always reliable as the one thing Harry would always love. He wasn't going to let Cho ruin his mood today. Today he was going to win a Quidditch match. He was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Yeah Dean, let me finish breakfast and I'll come with you. I'll meet you in the entrance hall."

"Cool, see you there." Grinning, Harry felt the lump in his throat ebb away. He pulled the margarine towards him and started to spread it on his toast. Eating it quickly, he felt his hunger receding. He looked at Hermione and reflected on how drained he'd felt before the coffee. He sipped some pumpkin juice and smiled at her; he thought he might be all right playing Quidditch after all.

"Thanks Hermione."


	4. A Victorious Defeat

**A Victorious Defeat**

"Oi, you two! Get off of each other."

"Hey! I was only giving her a good luck kiss!"

"Well, it looked like you were giving her much more than a kiss, if you ask me."

Ginny blushed, and Dean gave her a quick peck on the cheek before joining Harry.

"Right team. This is it, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, right? Look out for each other out there; Hufflepuff hasn't played dirty before, but they may have decided to change that. We need to keep that team spirit up. Everyone knows that we're the best team, so let's go out onto the pitch and show them what we're made of!"

Parvati nodded "You're right Harry, we all need to keep the team spirit, we stick together."

They walked out onto the match to a wave of noise and Harry grinned as he heard the familiar chant that had accompanied his every Quidditch game, "Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!" This and the tumultuous applause made the sound deafening and Harry winced as his ears burned. He strode over to where Madam Hooch stood with the Hufflepuff captain.

"Potter, Bones, shake hands."

He let go quickly and retreated a few steps swinging his leg over his Firebolt as he went.

"Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three – two – one -"

Harry kicked off hard into the air, his Firebolt taking him higher and faster than anyone else. Taking a moment to savour the adrenaline rush, he then zoomed off, keeping a look out for bludgers, as he scanned the pitch several feet above the match. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff Seeker, seemed to be doing the same at the other end of the pitch. There was no sign of the Golden Snitch, so Harry tuned out the running commentary being done by Daryl Stephenson, a sixth year Hufflepuff. The former commenter, Lee Jordan, had left Hogwarts last year to work for Fred and George in their joke shop. Harry was expecting a rather Hufflepuff biased commentary but was pleasantly surprised.

"Hufflepuff in possession straight away… an unexpected pass from Bones to Nott… aargh… no… intercepted by Longbottom who shoots and… HE SCORES! Gryffindor 10 Hufflepuff 0... Claimed by Chaser Frost… oh… hit by a bludger from their beater… OUCH!… that must have hurt… practise needed there no doubt about it… meanwhile another intercept… by Chaser Ron Weasley this time, streaking towards his sister Chaser Ginny Weasley… short delivery, nice tactic… Ginny Weasley in possession passes to Chaser Longbottom behind Frost… Longbottom passes back to Chaser Ron Weasley who dodges a pelting bludger from beater Perks… Chaser Weasley darts towards goalposts, a scarlet blur, he shoots…"

Everyone froze in mid-air to watch this promising goal, as Ron watched it with a look of determination.

"HE SCORES! Gryffindor 20, Hufflepuff 0. Chaser Nott in possession… nice pick up… no trouble there…"

WHAM, Ron was hit in the face hard by a bludger. Harry watched helpless as a silent horror movie played in seemingly slow-motion, before his eyes. He winced as Ron's blood splattered… watched as Ron clapped his hands to his face in pain, slipped off his broom and plummeted at least 50 feet to the ground, where he lay unmoving, evidently knocked out by the fall.

"Ooooh, Chaser Weasley hit in the face with a Bludger… just after scoring… what a shame… time-out called for as Weasley is attended to… Gryffindor 20, Hufflepuff 0."

Six worried scarlet blurs whizzed down to Ron's aid, one of them carrying Ron's broom, having retrieved it before it flew off by itself. Ron's nose was thick with blood and some of it was smeared on his cheeks from when he had clapped his hand to his face, his nose was definitely broken. The Gryffindor team encircled him, trying to revive their Chaser, to no avail.

"Oh, do you think he's all right?"

Harry bit his lip. "Should be..."

Hermione caught his eye and they both grimaced. She studied Ron's still form on the ground; his fringe was masking his eyes, a vivid red on pale skin. Reaching over, she swept it from his eyes and sat down pulling Ron onto her lap. Harry sat down next to her, feeling her tremble next to him.

"Oh no…." Looking up to see her face, Harry saw that she looked panicked. He followed her gaze; she was frantically groping around Ron's neck for a pulse, her hand slipping on Ron's blood as she steadily became more and more panicked. Harry took Ron's wrist, felt with his fingers, and to his immense relief felt a steady pulse there.

"He's all right," Harry said to himself more than anyone else. Harry's heart skipped a beat, Ron was fine, he wasn't… dead. The group sighed heavily with relief. Harry smiled and put an arm around Hermione; she let out a sob and smiled through tears as the rest of the group burst into talk.

"Everyone move out of the way now please." Two shadows loomed over them, and the crowd parted, falling silent as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

Dumbledore looked down at Ron with a look of sympathy. "No need to worry yourselves, he's just unconscious from the fall with a broken nose from the Bludger, and if I'm not mistaken, he has broken a rib; it is a rather painful injury if I must say so, but no matter, he'll be up and about in no time." He waved his wand and said, "Accio stretcher."

A faint whooshing noise grew steady louder, stopping abruptly as a stretcher marked with the Hogwarts crest screeched to a sudden halt beside them, half tangled with a hospital bed sheet. Freeing the bed sheet with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore turned back to Ron.

He raised his wand and spoke "Mobilicorpus," and as though held by invisible strings, Ron floated up, his hands held loosely at his side, his head lolling disgustingly; blood splattered his face from his nose up. Guiding Ron with his wand, Dumbledore lowered him onto the stretcher and fastened the straps.

"Good day to you all," Dumbledore said as he turned and left, the stretcher following him.

Harry was left mouthing wordlessly, without a conscious best friend or a conscious Chaser. It was here that Harry realised Professor McGonagall had not left, but was waiting to speak to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

She turned to a very pale Hermione. "No need to worry, I'm sure Mr Weasley will be up and about in no time."

"Right team, as you can probably tell, you're missing a Chaser. I suggest you continue to play with only two, that is, unless you can find someone to fill in the remaining minutes of time-out." She gave Harry a nod, and left, leaving the Gryffindor team in a bit of a muddle.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Now what are we go-" Harry broke off as Ginny's face lit up.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the stands. "Lavender."

"What?"

She began to lead him up the stairs towards the remaining sixth year Gryffindors.

"I'll explain later. Come on!" They edged along, stopping short of the bewildered Lavender.

"Is Ron okay?"

"Yeah, he's just unconscious. He'll be fine…

Ginny cut in "Listen, Lavender, we'd be really grateful if you'd fill in as Chaser."

Lavender seemed to consider it for a moment, but it was clear what her answer would be. She beamed, "I'd love to." She shot up, brushing hair from her face, and suddenly looking elated.

"Lead the way."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks for this, you're a lifesaver," he yelled, struggling to be heard over the noise;

Lavender had got changed into spare robes surprisingly quickly and they were walking onto the pitch, again being greeted with a tremendous noise and the same chant from the Gryffindors.

"Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!"

The Hufflepuff team was waiting grumpily for the game to restart, evidently miffed that they'd found a substitute for Ron. Madam Hooch stood nearby, ready with her whistle.

"Three – two – one-"

"And they're off… yet again… Lavender Brown is filling in for Chaser Ron Weasley… Ron Weasley has a broken nose and rib… get well soon, Ron… Hufflepuff is now in possession… Frost is whizzing towards the Gryffindor end… IS IT GONNA BE A GOAL? HUFFLEPUFF YOU NEED TO SCORE!"

Harry's neck cricked as he spun around, he could see the small figure that was Hermione, hovering in the front of the middle hoop ready to intercept. He crossed his fingers.

"Come on Hermione, you can do it…" He could see the canary yellow shape that was Frost, dodging and darting his way through the many Gryffindor players which were trying to obstruct his way, as he flew towards the goalposts where Hermione lingered, ready and alert.

"Frost gaining speed now… dodging… darting… Beater Patil hit's a Bludger his way… DODGES THAT TOO!… He's on a roll!" Daryl yelled "he shoots… she lunges… aargh… Quaffle diverts towards other end… HE SCORES… Gryffindor 20 Hufflepuff 10." A tidal wave of noise erupted from the Hufflepuffs watching.

"Hufflepuff catching up… Snitch needs to be caught soon, Potter, Finch- Fletchley…"

Harry shook his head and focused, he needed to find the snitch. Being Gryffindor Captain and Seeker required utmost attention, not only did he have to catch the Snitch; he also had to look out for other members and keep an eye out to see what was going on elsewhere. The Hufflepuffs were catching up and Gryffindor could not afford for them to score again. After giving Hermione a sympathetic look, he turned and soared up higher so that he had a good overview of the match. It was in a moment of fierce joy that he saw it. Hovering near the Gryffindor entrance close to the ground was the Golden Snitch. Harry smirked.

"Chaser Frost in possession… dodges bludger hit by own beater… Beater Harrop needs much more practise… passes Chaser Weasley… neat pass round Chaser Longbottom… he's going for the kill…"

Harry took a deep breath, directed his broom, bent his head low to his broomstick and shot off towards the Snitch like a bullet.

"Hold your horses; Seeker Potter has dived for the snitch… COULD THIS BE IT?"

Now it was everyone else's turn to watch in hope. Harry lay stretched out on his Firebolt as it rocketed towards the golden snitch, his face screwed up in concentration.

Harry tried to ignore the roaring of noise that was invading his hearing. "Come on… faster… just a little bit more…" Finch-Fletchley who had been quick to react to Harry's dive was slowly but surely gaining on him. The snitch had shot off and Harry urged his broom to go even faster. The Golden Snitch was within arm's reach now, Harry reached out, his hand steady, but the Snitch dodged his attempts and as always it was extremely hard to catch it. Harry was beginning to lose hope when he made a wild grab for it and was astonished to see it clutched in his sweaty palms, its tiny silver wings fluttering in a bid for escape.

"Gotcha"

He dived close to the ground and jumped off, landing hard on his feet. Feeling slightly dizzy with excitement he raised his Firebolt triumphantly in his hand. He'd caught it, they'd won. The roaring noise had been lifted and he could now hear all the victorious applause and cheers from Gryffindor. He looked down from the crowd to see teammates touch down around him, Gryffindors spilled out of the stands; they ran to join him, all clapping him on the back, escalating into a many-armed hug. Amid the many bodies and arms he pushed his hand up, bursting through into the air, he waved the snitch victoriously above the mass, grinning. The applause and cheers, which had declined a little, started off again louder than before. Before Harry knew it, the crowd had hoisted him up and they were marching in a raucous crowd up towards the school. Watching anxiously while the team rushed into the castle, Harry slapped away the hands holding him, until he fell to the ground. Brushing himself clean he dodged around the crowd, and followed the team. Looking back before the doors slammed shut, he smiled as he saw elated Gryffindors attempting to lift up Madam Hooch. Picking up pace he made his way towards the Hospital Wing.

A rather reproving Madam Pomfrey let the worn out team in.

She jerked her head over her shoulder, looking reproachful. A boy was sleeping behind her and they saw that half his face was covered in thick silky red fur "Try to keep talking to a minimum." The team turned away from her and with frowns on their faces, looked at their battered Chaser.

Ron looked worst for wear, although the blood had been cleared up from around his nose and face, his nose was still rather red, as if he had a cold, Harry presumed this was the magic potion Ron had drank repairing the bone from inside. Sure enough on the side table next to his bed was a dark blood red bottle labelled Boneraparous. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ron, closely surveying his best friend. Apart from his red nose, he was unusually pale. Harry noticed his hands lying loosely next to him and he reached out to feel one, shivering as he felt the coldness of Ron's skin.

"We won Ron. That means we're well on our way to winning the Cup." Ron was silent. "What have you done, Ron…?"

He addressed the team. "We'd better go." Hermione had wrapped her arm around Ginny, who was looking rather horrified.

"Your brother's going to be fine." Hermione did not fool anyone; they could see her hand tremble as she said it. Harry stood up promptly and headed for the door, the rest of the team followed him. Harry kept the door open as they all left, giving each of them a smile as they passed until they were all gone. Harry looked back at Ron and frowned slightly to see Ginny and Hermione hadn't moved at all, but were still standing there watching a stationary Ron from the foot of his bed. He abandoned his place at the door and walked over in front of them deliberately blocking their view of Ron so that they would notice him. They looked up at him numbly.

His voice was resolute, "I don't know what you're all worried about. He's just broken his nose that's all… honestly, it's nothing to worry about. He'll be calling us all stupid for worrying in next to no time." He placed a hand on each of there shoulders and strongly guided them out of the room.

"Talk about melodramatic…" Harry joked. His smile slid off his face as he trailed behind the team towards Gryffindor tower. It may have just been a broken nose and rib, but the whole incident had shaken him.


	5. Bad News

_**Bad News**_

Draco lay in his four poster bed, in a deep reverie of Friday after Potions. He had finally worked up the nerve to tell him and had approached him after the lesson. There was a problem however, Potter's bag had split and Weasley and Granger had stayed behind to help him gather up all his things, he couldn't say anything in front of them.

Draco was starting to feel sick. "Urm…Professor could I talk to you in private?"

Professor Snape frowned, surveying Draco's pale face and narrowed eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell me now Malfoy?" Draco shook his head, feeling nauseous. He could feel the trio listening in and was convinced they were curious to know more.

Snape threw Draco a suspicious look, "Very well Malfoy, come and see me on Sunday morning at 9.30. It is unfortunate but I have a lot of things to do this week. This does indeed seem like something which is worth the wait."

Draco nodded weakly; he could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head. He wondered whether Potter knew that you-know-who had now chosen an heir. Heck, he wondered if he even knew you-know-who was planning something. If anyone could save the wizarding world, it was Potter, even though Draco had once upon a time loathed admitting it.

Draco rolled over roughly in bed, to get into a comfier position to think some more. He rolled rather too roughly however; he fell through his four-poster bed curtains and landed painfully on his back. He groaned, not because of his fall but because of the sight that met his eyes. As though reading his thoughts, Draco looked upon the familiar silver green serpent which decorated the ceiling, which seemed to look more menacing than usual. It seemed the serpent stood for everything that Draco had grown to hate. Getting up, he swore loudly and kicked the foot of his bed. Hissing in anger he sat down, rubbing his painful foot. Was his life always going to be hindered by the way of Slytherin? Was he always going to struggle helplessly against the same old regrets that were starting to invade his mind?

He snorted. If father could see me now…about to betray him… losing the family trust… Helping the muggleborns, what a failure….

"You're a disgrace," father would say and Draco would cower before him suddenly regretting everything. Then, of course, a few Crucios later Draco would promise undying loyalty. It seemed he was going round in circles.

Claw had returned from delivering his mail and was perched at the end of his bed, hooting. Draco smiled at him, then stared determinedly at the floor, and discreetly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He knew, before the day was up, his sleeve would be soaked.

He looked up at Claw who hooted in an affectionate manner, and raised a hand, stroking him gently. Claw was his only remaining friend. His hand brushed over a note and he scowled with disgust. Tied tightly around Claw's middle was a roll of parchment, and Draco didn't have to guess to know who had tied it there…

"It's so damn typical of Father to do such a thing." He untied the note with haste and Claw soared up and perched himself on the windowsill to watch. Standing up, Draco grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Draco combed his hair, knowing he couldn't delay it any further. He sighed heavily and looked down to the note held in his now trembling hand. Chuckling, he slapped his forehead - Draco Malfoy was not scared of a stupid letter from his Father. In one swift move, he opened the envelope, took out the parchment inside and unfolded it. His face fell as he read through it:

**Draco,**

**I need not tell you why I'm writing this letter. This family's loyalty lies with you now. The pain you felt when you decided to pass up the job that many would die for, is only a taster of what you will feel if you let anything slip out about it now. He is at work within the castle doing Dark Lord's work. Do not interfere or there will be much to pay.**

**Your Father**

Draco shuddered and looked at his watch, 9:30. He looked down at the note clutched in his hands,

"Much to pay…" he muttered, "the usual crap about beating me again". Walking over to the fireplace he sighed, thinking hard. Making a decision he scrunched up the note, and threw it into the fire.

"I'm not going to follow in your footsteps. When are you going to realise that, Father?" He turned and strode towards the door. He was late for Snape.

Hermione hugged her pillow. It seemed she was back to square one. She thought she was over him. She was wrong. She couldn't understand it. Why was it that there were times when he was all she could see and think of, and other times she was normal? How could she experience both extremes? She'd never really loved a boy like this before, and that was what this must be, love. It was strange how her obsession had come out of the blue like that. She'd never really seen Harry as a boy before. But she supposed that was what love was all about.

Hermione spoke with enthusiasm, leaning over the table, "So what do you think Draco wanted to tell Snape?"

Harry yawned widely before answering, his voice low "Dunno, must be something important though; he didn't seem to want to say anything while we were there, it was rather obvious."

"Maybe it's something about you-know-who," Ron suggested in an offhand manner, leaning in to join them.

"Hmm…"

Hermione glowered, "Is it me but doesn't he get the sick pleasure from bullying people anymore?"

"Nonsense, I'm sure he's just not showing the 'sick pleasure' he gets from it." Hermione frowned and Ron turned to Harry for help. "You agree with me, don't you Harry?"

Harry was reluctant to shake his head.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, okay. When pigs fly, point out the Malfoy who doesn't enjoy bullying; the Malfoy who only does it out of habit" he quipped.

Hermione seemed saddened, as though they were discussing the change in character of a loved one. "He hasn't laughed at me once, and yes, it does seem like he's only doing it out of bad habit."

Harry could tell Ron's resolve was weakening.

"When pigs fly, Hermione, when pigs fly"

"Maybe he's in trouble," Hermione put forward.

"Okay, maybe. It's all maybes," Ron muttered sounding sceptic, Harry however knew she was right,

"In trouble with who?" Harry asked as Ron stared at him wildly.

"I don't know, but he's definitely scared, he's as white as a ghost," she highlighted as Nearly Headless nick floated by.

Ron leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear, "Not likely to be girlfriend trouble eh?" he sniggered and Harry forced a laugh thinking vaguely of Cho. Hermione just glared at them.

Snape's voice rang out from his office, "Come in".

Draco entered full of fresh determination; aware he was about to become one of _them._

Snape closed a cabinet door and turned to him, looking curt. "Right, you wanted to tell me something Malfoy."

"Yeah, it's about you-know-who."

Snape stared at him, baffled; he would have expected the son of a Death Eater to call you-know-who, the Dark Lord, just like all of the Death Eaters. A wave of memories engulfed him and he gulped, motioning for Draco to sit down.

An odd silence had fallen over them… "Continue."

"Well it's like this…"

"So, would you care to tell me how Lavender became a skilled chaser, yet didn't come to tryouts?"

"Well she would have come to the tryouts. She and Parvati were practicing over summer."

"It seems everyone in our year has become a Quidditch pro over the summer. So tell me, why didn't she come?"

"Well, she didn't want to go up against Neville; she knew he really wanted it."

Harry smiled, "Well, what can I say? That's really nice of her, but I don't think Neville would like to hear of it."

"No, I don't think he would." Ginny gave a sigh. "Well, I've got to go and meet Dean; he wants to go for a walk. Has Ron cottoned on about us yet?"

"I think so…."

"Well if he asks where I am. Make sure, you wind him up and tell him I'm with my boyfriend, the cutest guy in the wor- Oh Harry, I'm sorry…I'm so insensitive at times. I didn't realise. I'm so sorry…"

Harry looked downcast. "Its fine. Don't worry about it. I'm already over her."

It was evident that Ginny didn't believe him. "Yeah, I can see that," she said smiling. "Well, bye then…"

"Harry, are you all right? You're very quiet."

He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "I'm fine." He pulled a pile of his textbooks towards him and grabbed Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 off the top.

Ron sounded concerned, "What's the matter?"

Harry's eyes flickered towards the notice board before he opened the book and began flicking through it as though looking for a page he couldn't find. Ron looked over to the notice board where several giggling girls were gathered round a new notice. Getting up, he decided to go and investigate.

He pushed himself through the crowd "Excuse me…coming through." At long last, he found himself in front of the notice

**Christmas Ball**

**Professor Dumbledore has decided to have an annual Christmas ball on Christmas Day each year from now on. Everyone who attends must be dressed formally. There will be a dinner dance with a live band.**

**Date-25th December**

**Time- 6pm till late**

Ron sighed, of course; Harry had split up with Cho and there was this Christmas Ball. They would both go with different people. Oh, and there was also Hagrid's Wedding Reception to find a date for. That would be _fun_. He ducked out of the crowd, went over to Harry and Hermione, and whispered a quick summary of the notice to Hermione. They both exchanged worried looks and then looked at Harry who was still flicking through the book, his eyes resolutely glued to it.

"Harry?" Ron began "I know what you're going through, it's not the end of the world, don't wor-"He broke off as Harry threw the book onto the table; Ron exchanged an alarmed look with Hermione. She opened her mouth to speak, but gasped as she saw the look of hatred that Harry was giving Ron.

Harry's voice sounded like a mixed bag of anger and hurt "It's all right for you!" he choked "you've never had a girlfriend or even liked a girl like that, so how the hell do you know about it all?" He shot up, kicked his chair aside and stormed away muttering, what were obviously, further insults under his breath. Ron stared after him completely scandalised, then looked back to Hermione her jaw dropped, looking just as scandalised.

Unable to bear it, he shouted after Harry. "Well how the hell would you know if I fancied anyone? You're always going on about your own wretched girlfriend." He kicked the table hard and stamped off towards the boys dormitory talking.

Hermione stood there watching him go in dismay, wondering absent-mindedly whether Harry had broken the world record for messing things up in the shortest time. God, he's cute when he's angry….

Ron seethed with anger. What right had Harry to say that? If he knew, thought Ron, Harry wouldn't have said that. Ron had had a girlfriend, just because he hadn't let the boy-who-thought-he-was-king know that didn't make it untrue. And so what if his girlfriend had been Cho? Harry didn't own her. And anyway it happened way back in Primary school. They'd liked each other and started going out in her last year. It'd been a private relationship; no one else had known about it, it seemed to them it felt more exciting that way. They'd drifted apart when Cho left for Hogwarts and then they'd eventually broken up. Even though Ron still liked her when he'd followed her to Hogwarts, it was obvious Cho and Harry liked each other from the day they'd clapped eyes on each other and from then on it was down hill for Ron and Cho's 'thing.' How was Harry Potter, the renowned boy who lived, expected to understand the woes and worries of his 16-year-old best friend who lived in a large family, with 5 older successful brothers whose standards he was expected to live up to? Sure, it was hard to be best friend with the boy-who-lived-and-became-famous-because-of-it, but when he didn't even try to understand…well that was just arrogant. He flung him self on his bed and drew the curtains close around him.

Hermione's feelings towards Harry at the present time were torn between bafflement, anger, and sheer frustration. She couldn't help feeling angry; I mean who wouldn't be angry with one of their best friends when they'd exploded at another best friend out of their own irritation? It was just so stupid of Harry to be so childish. Yet, she couldn't help smile at the thought of him. She still felt strongly attracted to him. It wasn't as crazy as it used to be, it'd become more subdued, but it was still there as strong as ever and invading her every thought. She wrenched open the heavy library door and scanned the users; she spotted a familiar head bent down over an unmistakable Quidditch book in the corner. She made her way over to Harry, trying hard to be cautious and sitting down opposite him.

She lowered her head to look at his face "Harry?" He slammed shut his book and looked back at Hermione who seemed frightened at this movement.

He frowned hard and sighed, "I don't know what came over me."

Hermione snorted, her voice tinged with anger. "What do you mean; you don't know what came over you? Are you or are you not, in control of your own mouth?"

Harry looked like he was about to argue back, but she didn't give him a chance "You had no right whatsoever to say that about him Harry."

He looked saddened, "I'm …not in control of my mouth. Well...not in control of my temper really. This may sound like nonsense, but Dumbledore thinks somebody's tampering with my life."

Hermione's eyebrows flew up "Honestly Harry if that's your excuse…"

"I-"

Hermione leaned up close to him, so that the tips of their noses were nearly touching. Harry could smell the scent of her perfume and on instinct leant far back on his chair almost toppling over. "I understand you're sorry Harry, but really you shouldn't make up things like that just to suit yourself. This isn't a game you're playing here."

Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself retorting; Hermione had already made up her mind not to believe him. She turned and began to walk away, large determined steps, as though she walked with the purpose to get away from him as soon as possible. Then suddenly, she stopped and came towards him again.

"I'm not dumb, you know, I know when someone's lying and Harry? Quite frankly it's written all over your face" And she left again, her bushy hair bouncing with her quick pace. Harry staggered by her mistrust started after her, and in the silence that followed her leaving one question came to mind: what should I do now?

Draco sat cross legged on his bed, twiddling his thumbs, and staring absent-mindedly at his current surroundings. He had become quite accustomed to this state of stupor. Sitting here like this had become one of his major pastimes, as it was just about the only thing you could do when you were worried and Draco had been worrying a lot lately, not without cause though. There was plenty to be worried about of course. Lord Voldemort, Father, Mother, Father, family trust, Father, Death Eaters, Father, and the Heir were only a few of his worries.

Now that he'd told _them_ via Snape, Draco thought he'd feel as if a huge weight had been lifted up off his shoulders, this wasn't the case however. If anything he felt even worse.

He sighed heavily, stretched out on his bed, and wondered what it was like to have an easy life. _When god was handing out lives, I reckon I got a raw deal,_ he thought. Draco snorted. Where did that cheesy thought come from? He laughed and sat up, staring round the dormitory curiously as if he'd never seen it before. He was so bored. When Crabbe and Goyle were his friends they could always find something fun to do and took great pleasure plotting and scheming against the dream team. However, even making Potter, Weasley, and Granger's lives a living misery was just done for something to do. He'd now reached a point where he laughed at his own jokes, which were few and far between. No one could help him now. When it was out in the open, he'd be dead meat. Draco imagined his funeral, Father probably wouldn't attend, and for those few who did, the buffet would be the highlight of the occasion. Draco had made a lot of enemies in a bid to please his father, a lot of enemies and so now he was a loner, traitor, and soon to be victim.

Draco had had a lot of disappointments in his life, sure he lived in Malfoy Mansion, was an only child, and could almost get everything he could ever want but money couldn't ever possibly buy happiness…and happiness was something Draco had never really experienced.


	6. Control

_**Control**_

"Ron?"

Silence

"Look Ron, I'm sorry. I had no right whatsoever to say that. I don't know what came over me..."

Ron snorted and Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

Shrugging off Harry's hand, Ron reacted with anger. "You know what came over you? Your usual attitude came over you."

Harry looked at him; anxious at what was coming, all of a sudden, feeling sick with guilt

Ron stood up and walked around the bed to face Harry. "C'mon Harry, you know what I mean; the attitude you have that makes you think you're better than everyone else because you're the boy-who-lived. You think you can do what you like, when you like, to who you like, just because of your past. Well let me put this straight; it won't work with me! You don't know a single thing about my love life, so don't act like you do, 'cos you don't. And guess what, do you know why? It's because the whole world does not revolve around Harry-bloody-Potter."

A long pause followed this stream of rage and Ron turned away from Harry, wandering over to the dormitory window.

Harry blinked, staring at his shoes, but not really seeing them. Was that what Ron actually thought of him? Did Ron really believe Harry thought himself better than he thought anyone else? After so many years of friendship, it stung to hear Ron's words. _But Ron doesn't know that someone's messing about with my life_ said a small voice in the back of his head. Harry had thought long and hard over Dumbledore's words and he knew it was true. He was no longer in control of his temper.

"Ron?" Silence again.

"Well it's probably better that you don't talk. I wasn't going to tell you, you see; I was going to go on as normal. Hermione shot it down in the library and well I made a decision and I was going to stick by it." Harry could tell Ron was interested "But, now I can't really see a better way of explaining my behaviour to you, than telling you. Hear me out, and then you're entitled to comment"

Ron nodded.

"I'm guessing you've heard what happened in the common room with Cho that day…. I know everyone's been gossiping about it. After I left the common room, I went to see Hagrid. I told him about the incident and I told about this feeling I had. Ron, something's different this year. People have changed. I have this bad feeling that somehow, something bad is going to happen…something tragic. I don't know what it is…I mean I just know. Anyway I told Hagrid, he disagreed and well…I went berserk." Harry choked as he gave his explanation.

"In Charms you saw what happened. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to react so angrily, but I… did." Harry's words stumbled over themselves in his haste.

"I was found wondering the corridor and taken to see Dumbledore. I told him everything and he said… he said someone may be tampering with my life. He said nothing else… nothing. I know he's right though. I mean…I just went ballistic at you. I was telling my self "No, stop! Stop talking!" but I couldn't. Hagrid's right Ron, he was sort of right in disagreeing with me, I've changed a lot more than anyone else and it's funny, because it happened all of a sudden and I didn't realise…" Harry's words rushed out into the silence.

"And now," his voice becoming just a whisper, "now, I think I'm going to be the one who causes the tragedy, because I'm the one who's being controlled." Harry looked away from Ron's face feeling more than a little relieved that he'd gotten it all off his chest. He'd been lying awake each night thinking through it all so much that now his mind was bursting with it all.

Ron studied Harry as he sat on Ron's bed, with his head on hands, his hair tousled…he looked so tired. Tired, Ron suddenly realised, of having to be Harry Potter.

He moved towards him, sat down close by, and patted Harry's shoulder, feeling awkward. _Tell him_ said a voice inside his head. _He feels it. Let him know he's right. Tell him, _it urged…

"We should tell Hermione" _It could be so easy – just say it. For once in your life Ron, don't hide away your thoughts. Do it now- get it over with…_

"She doesn't believe me." Just like that, he knew his chance to tell Harry was over.

"Well… it would explain a lot of things," she reflected, scratching behind Crookshanks' ears and looking thoughtful. _For god's sake Hermione, you've been Harry's best friend for over five years now, you should know that it's not odd that someone would go this far to have control over him. Believe him._

"I've been thinking it over, correct me if I'm wrong, but there are two ways of doing this. Number one, would be a long-term spell or potion, but no doubt the person who's behind it all wants to keep an eye on me still. Number two, they've been repeatedly slipping potions in my pumpkin juice or hiding in little nooks casting a charm on me when I pass every now and then. Either way, they're here at Hogwarts. But I still can't work out how they're doing whatever they're doing to me."

"They're making you lose your temper, right? I can't imagine someone arranging for a potion to be slipped into your juice everyday, there's no guarantee you'd be the one to drink it. Plus, it's too much hassle…so I guess they're using a spell."

"Whoever's doing this isn't waiting for the best chance to introduce themselves as your best mate either. They don't want to be found out. It's got to be so that the spell can't be traced back to them and so all that's left are the undetectables. This isn't some prank... its really advanced magic. Whoever's out to get you means business."

Harry and Hermione stared at him. "Are you quite finished Professor Weasley?" Ron blushed red.

"What's so wrong with that….Hermione's not the only one who's allowed to be a walking talking textbook. I was absolutely bored out of my bloody mind and the book was just lying there. What was I supposed to do?"

Hermione bore a look of unmistakeable pride "Well moving on…"

"I'm under a spell," Harry reiterated. He'd been over and over his predicament, but the full horror of the Alardour Charm; of that sense of not being in control, now came back to haunt him.

Ron couldn't help it; the knowledge just burst out of him. "Most likely it's the Temperoira Spell." Harry and Hermione stared at him, once again taken aback by Ron's sudden case of know-it-all-itis.

Harry frowned, "Hang on, Einstein…I've been doing my homework too. The undetectables are potions!"

Ron seemed to mull over this comment "Yes… and no; you can get undetectable spells and potions and I _did_ mean one of the undetectable spells."

"Snape set us an essay on this… having researched this till I was sick of it – I'm very sure that you can only get undetectable potions…"

Hermione smiled. Who would've thought it, Ron and Harry having an intelligent argument. Harry and Ron had been researching for lessons. It seemed too good to be true. Perhaps she was dreaming.

"I can't admit I'm not pleased that you're having a decent debate for once, but we're getting off the point. Ron's right; it's the Temperoira spell. As for the perpetrator- it doesn't take a genius to figure out its being done on Voldemort's orders. I mean, obviously Voldemort's at the root of it all, but I doubt he did the spell directly, probably got a death eater to do his dirty work... "

Ron grinned at her. "It's undetectable, which means you can't tell who's cast it."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oddly enough, I think we'd both guessed that…"

Harry allowed himself a chuckle at Ron's expense, and then tried to think straight; there were so many things to find out about. "I take it, there's no way you can stop it though?"

Ron remained silent and as always Hermione felt a rush of self-pride as she spoke into the silence, which was so rightly hers. "No, only the person who cast it can stop it and as Einstein here already pointed out, its impossible to tell who that person is," Hermione said plainly. "No, we'll just have to wait it out,"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's this Einstein bloke?"

Ron lay in bed many hours later in a fixed state. Harry knew more or less the whole story. He was so stupid. He could've made it so easy for himself. He could've just slipped the extra information into the conversation. Ron had felt so guilty when Harry was talking earlier. If he found out now, that Ron had withheld information, he'd feel betrayed. Ron should've told him the full story when term started, but he still couldn't help but admire Harry for working it all out on his own. Nevertheless Harry was still in the dark about a few details; details that he should know; details, that he , Ron Weasley, should never have held back.

Harry's eyes stung as the glare of morning sunlight streamed through the dormitory window. Sitting up, his mind felt heavy with dread, and it took him a moment to remember why. Scanning through his memory of the conversation yesterday, he groaned. Why couldn't he be just Harry? Why was it that every year without fail Voldemort would attempt to kill him? Why did it have to him that had gotten used to the idea that every year was a replay of the last, but with another plot? Realising he could go on like this all day, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, sweeping his hair out of his eyes; he set about getting ready for yet another nightmare Monday.

Hermione sounded fretful, but in Harry's eyes, not fretful enough. "Harry, you've got to remember you couldn't possibly cause such a tragedy if you resist the spell. Remember it's not you getting angry."

"Uh huh and _how_ exactly am I supposed to resist it?"

Hermione smiled in a sympathetic way and sported a squeakier version of her cool and calm tone. "Harry, you've resisted the _imperius curse_, I looked it up in a spell book I've got and the Temperoira spell is just a _little bit_ harder." She took his hand off the table and squeezed it. "You can do this Harry, I know you can."

Harry meanwhile looked back blankly into her confident face, wondering vaguely how much of 'a little bit' she was talking about.

Ron interrupted with a yawn, as the sound of wings echoed in the hall. "Post is here, I think I see Errol." He craned his head, looking more than eager to get his post. "There he is; showing off again - the little git. Why did he have to swoop around all the house tables?"

A few moments later, Errol crash-landed on the table with a letter tied to its foot, which Ron ripped open in excitement. Harry watched as his face fell.

_Dear Ron,_

_How has school been? We hope you're keeping up with homework and eating well. Fred and George are fine; they've invented some sweets called Snoozies, they make you go to sleep. We've sent you one. I don't think you'll all be able to come to the burrow at all this Christmas. You'd want to be there for Hagrid's reception and the Ball anyway, and there's no sense in you all flooing to Hogwarts and back again. Anyway things are pretty busy here. I doubt we will be attending the wedding. Have you told Harry yet? He really needs to know…. We're counting on you._

_Yours hopefully_

_Mum & Dad_

_xxxxxxxx_

"What is it?"

"Letter from home," replied Ron, who was quick to peer at the purple sweet, trying to look intrigued and then recalled there being a P.S. at the bottom.

_P.S Fred and George want to know whom you're talking to the ball. I've no idea why._

"Looks like we'll be here all Christmas; apparently home's really busy with order stuff. Well most people are staying at Hogwarts anyway, so at least we won't be alone. Oh and the order probably _won't_ be coming to the wedding." He stuffed the letter and Snoozie in his pocket

"But why isn't everyone in London? I thought 'you know' was HQ"

"Maybe they all had to move," suggested Hermione

"Yeah probably. And surprise, surprise; we weren't told anything about it." Harry's voice was cold. "If you ask me Ron, I'd say the Order's dead set against us knowing _anything_ that's going on. Especially me." Ron looked surprised and Hermione was staring at Harry

Harry hurried on with growing rage "You know your mum would love having everyone together normally, and what with the burrow being really 'busy' I doubt they want us snooping around learning the truth. And let's face it; Dumbledore's not really a fountain of knowledge this year! He hasn't told me anything!" Harry slammed his fist down on the table in anger

The library was silent, bar a few whispers and the scratching of quills finishing off end of term assignments. Harry and Ron exchanged looks; it appeared as if it was going to be another one of those _fun_ evenings in the library.

"Thank god for extended deadlines"

"Yeah, extended to _Monday_, Ron and we've got to go to Hagrid's tomorrow. And we've got _loads_ to do yet, not to mention all the stuff in for the first week back." With a growl Harry got out his parchment, Hermione who'd already added a long paragraph to her essay looked up from her work.

She sounded hesitant, "So, erm … Have either of you thought about whom you're going the Reception or the ball with?" Harry threw down his quill and looked at her with an odd expression.

"I don't know, now that Cho's split up with me. Might just go by myself, I didn't think it was just a girl-boy event. Surely not everyone has dates"

"Oh, but well… its wizarding tradition for wedding receptions to be attended with dates"

Ron stared at Hermione; there was no such tradition. She was talking complete rubbish.

"Well you're taking someone, aren't you, Ron?" Hermione stated

Ron was quick to defend his honour "Dunno, not really anyone I'd like to take."

Hermione snorted "Oh, come on! With those looks Lavenders been shooting you lately, I'm sure it's an easy decision!"

"Well yeah, but I'm not asking her… What's up with you, Harry?" he asked curiously, for Harry had grabbed Ron's arm roughly,

Harry whispered close to Ron's ear, so quietly that even from across the table Hermione couldn't hear. "I've just thought of something."

Hermione was frowning, but curious to hear more, Ron turned back to Harry.

"Go on."

Harry sounded nervous, "Maybe one of us should ask Hermione to go with them."

"You do it; I wouldn't know what to say."

"When you've quite_ finished _whispering…" More than a few students stared at her, shocked by Hermione's sudden and rather loud, outburst.

"Just a sec," Harry apologised. "How would I know how to ask? Anyway, what about Cho? She'll think that I don't like her anymore…You ask her, I thought you liked her anyway. What was with all that Yule Ball jealously of Krum?" he hissed

Ron blushed "I wasn't jealous of Krum…well not really. Oh okay…suppose I _was_ jealous; I don't like her like that _anymore_. I got over it. And anyway why should you be dateless just 'cos she wants a show of love? Show her you _aren't_ going to wait around for her!"

Harry bit his lip, uncertain.

"All that aside mate, you've had experience in these _matters_. You asked for us in our fourth year and you asked Cho out," Ron whispered back urgently _"twice!_"

"I guess, but this is _Hermione. _And are you sure you don't like her…and like, you wouldn't mind if I took her"

Ron's tone was final. "Nah, I'm so over that. I wouldn't mind at all, go on _ask_ her." He raised his voice so Hermione could hear. "Harry has something to ask you."

"What are you doing?"

"Go on, go for it!"

"What?" Hermione questioned, a frown stretched out on her face, Harry struggled to find his words and stood there looking like a fish for several moments, mouthing away wordlessly.

"Well spit it out."

"I was wondering whether-er-you'd-umm-like to come- to the-thingamajig-the Reception-with me, if- erm- you wanted to-of course?"

Evidently, she hadn't understood and Harry tried his best to sum it up through his embarrassment.

"You-me-reception- you want?"

"Are you asking me to the Reception Harry?" Harry was sure he saw a smile flit across her face, and forced a laugh, nodding.

She replied awkwardly eyeing Harry with a glimmer of humour in her eyes, "Yes, I'll come with you. Thanks for asking. I was wondering what you were whispering about. Well I have to return this book I got out, I'll be back in a while."

As soon as she was gone, Ron burst out, "That was brilliant," he grinned. Harry looked at him perplexedly.

"Well it could have been better."

Hermione waited until she had buried herself deep in the library before she let her emotions loose. Hugging herself, she jumped around, a grin plastered on her face, as the elation took control. Harry was taking _her_ to the wedding Reception.

"That's me sorted then, what about you?" Harry scanned the library looking for an ideal candidate. He smiled as he saw her, sitting a few tables away. "Lavender, no fuss, just go and ask her now or before you know it you'll be going to the reception on your lonesome own-some."

"Let me set this right, it's only because I don't want to leave it last minute and I don't want to go alone."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, blah, blah."

"Thank god she's alone and not giggling." Ron thanked the heavens and strutted over to her. Harry couldn't hear what was being said but Ron had obviously taken after him. There in plain sight, for everyone to see, was the good old fish impersonation.

Hermione had returned with another book in her hand. "Where's Ron gone?"

Harry jerked his head over to Lavender's table.

Hermione smiled, "He's not-"

Harry nodded returning the smile "Yep, he's asking Lavender." Hermione snorted as they watched Ron nearly fall over his own feet as he returned. He looked slightly ill.

"So she told you where to get off…"

Slowly turning to Harry, it seemed to take an age before the words registered "What? No, she said yes she'll be my date for Hagrid's Wedding Reception."

"So we've all got partners for Hagrid's Wedding Reception," she stated, picking up her Eagle Quill once more, peering at her impressive six-foot essay somewhat lovingly.

"Looks like it, doesn't it, now there's just the matter of partners for the ball."

"I've been asking around and everyone's just asking who they asked to the reception…. I think I've finished, I've covered all the undetectable Potions, noting effects and use, should be enough shouldn't it?" She lifted her essay off the floor

Ron's words were thick with envy, "Should be, I've still got five to go and I haven't put in all of the effects," he groaned. "Snape's going to give me a big fat T."

"What do you expect? You've only done three rolls, and he asked for five."

Ron was obviously trying to sound his most persuasive. "Let me have a look at yours, you've written loads. Please?"

"You know I don't approve of copying, it does you no good! When you get into that exam room you won't be able to copy off me. You grumble because Snape gives you a T, well it would a lot worse if you got a T in your N.E.W.T.s. You're supposed to take notes in lessons you know…" Ron and Harry rolled their eyes simultaneously and started scribbling away ignoring Hermione's nattering.

Harry looked down at his last paragraph; it made absolutely no sense at all.

The Resparo Potion is the dangerous most most of th lot. It cases the dranker to have brething problems witch can bee very dangerous. Needless to say it is usd for pan or posiby deth. on sertain victums it cann case the drinker to fant.

He'd made several stupid mistakes in spelling; he frowned and made to scrunch it up.

Hermione snatched it away from him and inspected it closely, "What do you call this Harry? You can hardly make out what it says and it's all wrong, the Feripso Potion is the most dangerous."

"Right," He scrunched it up and threw it towards Ron who was trying to edge towards Hermione's essay to get a sneak peek. He slipped back into his seat as Hermione returned to writing, biting his lip and getting some more parchment out of his bag disappointedly. Chuckling to himself, Harry decided he needed at least one more roll of his essay. He pulled a new piece of parchment towards him, checking his watch and allowing his eyes to fall on the many other sixth years trying to wade their way through piles of homework. Harry could see Prefect Ernie settled down a table away from them glowering at a pile of large books in front of him in dismay. Next Saturday was Hagrid's wedding, they'd promised to spend tomorrow with Hagrid to run through some details and Harry openly admitted they were cutting it fine. They'd need to finish their work quickly.

All of a sudden, Hermione's voice sounded, snapping Harry out his notions, "I think we should leave it there", she stacked up her books in her hands and swung her bag on her shoulders.

"I'll have to finish this on Sunday," Ron grimaced. "Heaven knows I have to get a good mark. I'll just simply have to pay more attention in class."

"I know how you feel, mate. Focusing your attention on Snape's greasy face all lesson isn't too appealing." Harry and Ron began to snigger, Hermione looked at them sharp and they stopped laughing.

She put on her coat, an uncharacteristically ugly look on her face. "That's right keep on laughing…all the way up to exam time."

Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks and followed her out of the library. They really ought to pay attention in classes. Exiting the library, Ron couldn't help but smile at the sight that met his eyes; Draco Malfoy alone and struggling with some library books.

"You alright there rat face? Got no friends to help you?"

Draco dropped his bag on the floor and with casual strides, walked over to Ron, "If I'm a rat face. I'd hate to hear what they call a piece of crap like you."

"You'd better keep your mouth shut Malfoy."

Draco retaliated with a murderous glint in his steel grey eyes, "Or else what?"

"Keep on talking Malfoy and I'll show you." Harry's voice was cold as he dropped his bag on his floor as well; he advanced on Draco Malfoy, his wand held steady in his hand. It might be the Temperoira spell setting to work, but at that very moment he would like no better than to exact some revenge on the boy who made it his duty to taunt him.

"What you gonna do… fight me?" Draco sneered, "I'd like to see the day." He turned to collect his bag then stopped and faced Harry. "You're going to die a coward's death, just like your stupid godfather. He too was a bast-".

Harry lunged at Draco with a sudden burst of hatred and wrestled him to the ground. Not caring what he did or of the consequences he made out to cause as much pain as possible. Draco swore and emitted what was probably another stream of insults but Harry wasn't listening; he didn't care. Panting, he straddled Draco and drew back his fist ready to punch his stupid face. He felt so much hatred coursing through him right now; he'd never felt anything like this before; he just wanted to injure Draco as much as he could. He brought forward his fist swiftly and the resulting _Thwack_ sounded oddly satisfying. Draco grimaced and raised his hands to fight back, punching Harry rather hard in the stomach. Harry fell off of Draco, gasping in pain as Draco got up, his nose streaming with blood

"Touched a nerve did I?"

Keeling over, Harry swiped at the air hoping to hit Draco and missed. Swinging his fist again he caught Draco's shoulder hard. Cursing at Harry in a muffled voice, Draco moved towards Harry. Dodging a couple of fists, Harry stooped low and kicked him in the shins. Anticipating the same move, he reached for his wand, flipping it straight and aiming at Draco.

"Nueruso!"

Draco flew back in a sort of somersault flip, landing on his backside about a metre away, his usually slicked back blonde hair sticking up in all directions, as he rolled over he seemed to sob with pain. Harry's anger felt subdued at the sight of him, but unable to stop himself he walked towards him and kicked him once more, feeling a sick sense of pride as Draco winced again.

"Don't you dare say that again." Harry grabbed his bag and turned to Ron and Hermione, trying his best to keep his face expressionless. "Let's go."

They looked stunned, and it was a few moments till Ron spoke; his voice hesitant "Harry…you didn't have to get involved mate – it was my battle…you didn't have to…"

Harry remained silent as they began to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. He felt as if a blanket of guilt was smothering him. Did Draco's petty remark justify Harry's beating up so badly? Gritting his teeth, he tried to find some other fault of Draco's, but all he'd done, all he'd ever done, was make a snide remark and yet the anger Harry had felt coursing through him was unlike any past instance. He looked down at his hands, which were specked with blood and realised this spell was much stronger than he'd ever imagined. All of a sudden feeling out of control, Harry felt scared of himself...

The wedding tomorrow was heavy on Harry's mind. It loomed over him putting all his other worries into shadow. Harry felt that if he could just get through tomorrow in a positive state of mind he could have some time to think through it all in the Christmas holidays that followed soon after. Nevertheless, Harry doubted tomorrow's plans would go without any problems. There was a very high chance that the Ministry of Magic corrupted the would-be special Wedding day. Then there was also the dancing at the Wedding Reception afterwards, Harry knew he'd probably end up dancing and got a lump in his throat every time he thought about it; the fact that all of the girls were continuously going on about the reception and the upcoming Christmas Ball didn't help. Harry had lost count of all the instances that he'd heard various girls discussing dresses from catalogues. A girl from Ravenclaw was going to wear "this outrageously big Victorian style dress" and Cho was planning to wear "this cute little blue dress, with the most gorgeous ruffles or a long glamorous gown designed by Bewitching". Of course there were more important things on his mind…

Hagrid and he had reached a strong but silent settlement not to mention Harry's truly embarrassing outburst. He hadn't mentioned this outburst to Hermione. There was no need to; he didn't need her wild reaction which at first would be amazement, then panic. Telling her would only make them realise the Temperoira spell was stronger than him. He'd only told Ron because he'd had to. As for the Temperoira spell -they hardly ever talked about it, but they were all thinking about it deep down. Harry didn't feel up to voicing his worries about the Tempoira spell. It was all too much to sit down and discuss it, when there was no actual solution. Harry found himself forcing a smile onto his face more and more often over the past few days. He couldn't exactly do _anything_ to ease his helplessness, but he found he felt safer when he was together with just Ron and Hermione. What had Hermione said…_wait it out._ Lord Voldemort's minion- wherever he was-whoever he was, was doing a pretty damn good job of keeping Harry on his toes.

Ron kicked open his trunk, in a state of intense worry; what if the "incident" happened tomorrow? What if someone got hurt? What if Harry caused it all? Ron shuddered as he remembered the ferocity with which Harry had beat up Draco earlier. He had to stay positive; Harry was stronger than this and he'd be extra careful tomorrow. Even if the Ministry turned up to stop the wedding and there was a big commotion, everything would be fine; Dumbledore would be in attendance after all. He knew that when it came to breakfast tomorrow he would doubt it, but for now he was able to hold onto this train of thought… He was dreading tomorrow. Lavender would also expect him to dance, he groaned; why the hell had he decided he wanted to be Romeo all of a sudden? He threw his books in his trunk, closed it with a smart nudge of his foot and turned around to greet Harry.

They walked to Hagrid's Hut in silence, neither of them even bothering to attempt to make conversation. Hermione was in a foul mood and you'd be asking for an earful if you carried on normally when this happened, which thankfully wasn't very often.

The cause for Hermione's foul mood was in one word, Harry. Over the past few days she had been really vexed about him and yet he wasn't; he was still strutting around acting as if he was as perfect as he looked; acting like everything was normal. Sometimes when she studied him hard, she was certain she could see swirls of anger hidden behind his bright emerald eyes, almost as if it was about to jump out and pounce on an unlucky victim. Draco had just experienced this side of Harry and Hermione had a strange feeling he wouldn't dare insult Sirius again-not for a while at least.

As for telling him about her crush on him, she'd tell him at the Christmas Ball. They would, of course be going together; everyone was keeping the same date. She knew Harry had only asked her because he had split up with Cho, but it would give her a perfect opportunity to ask him to the Christmas Ball, where she'd hopefully let him know how she felt about him… Hermione liked making well thought out plans, and this one was one she'd thought out a lot. It couldn't be a more perfect time… It couldn't be a more perfect plan.


	7. Beautiful Day

Hey readers! Sorry, this chapter is late; I had important exams, but you'll be pleased to know, now that they're over; I've got some great chapters lined up for you! Incidentally, today I will be posting two chapters. Many thanks to my beta reader and** please remember to review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Beautiful Day**

Harry plonked himself down next to Hermione, chuckling at the crowds around them, "Wow; everyone's so hyper!" Two seats away Harry could hear Lavender animatedly telling Parvati that Madame Maxime's dress was going to look like a space suit and on the Hufflepuff table a fifth year seemed to be attempting to tightrope walk, amid cheers of encouragement. Everyone seemed to be moving around all at once. Up on the staff table Professor McGonagall sat alone and for once seemed too preoccupied with thoughts to tell people to settle down.

Forcing a smile, Harry helped himself to some toast, trying to keep his hands steady.

Hermione took his plate from him and spread the toast on it "Nervous, Harry? Don't be, I'm sure it'll be fine." She slid the plate back over to him

Harry sighed, "Yeah. Thanks…Ron? What's the matter?"

Ron looked anxious and unable to sit still; scratching his knuckles worry radiated from him.

"Ron?"

When Ron didn't answer, Harry grabbed some toast in a napkin, motioning Ron and Hermione to leave with him. Exiting the hall, he led them to a nearby empty classroom.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Harry.

"What is it? What are you so worried about?" Hermione further inquired.

Ron sniffed quietly, "Something's going to happen."

Hermione knelt down to eye level with Ron, "What?"

"I was supposed to tell you on the train…my dad was called away…couldn't come to the train station…he was supposed to tell you…he told me to tell you…but I didn't… I left it. You figured most of it out Harry… but there's something's you don't know…I've been feeling so guilty, cos' you know mate … you think you're going to cause it, but its not really you it's thingamajig's heir and oh….I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you, I just…I dunno."

Harry gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's… you- know-who's heir; he's in the castle. He's got something planned."

Harry blinked stupidly. "So, the heir's cast the Temperoira spell on me… to control me… and…erm..." Harry cleared his throat, "…I'm the one who's going to kick start these events." He collapsed on the desk. "So, I was right all along…I'm being used as some sort of weapon."

Hermione sounded anxious to make him understand "It's not really you though…technically…"

Harry ignored her. "I know we haven't talked about it, but we all think it's going to happen today, right? And so, today I'm going to...I dunno…start killing people or something? And it's the perfect day for it all, 'cos they can get the minister for magic too, 'cos everyone knows the plonker's gonna turn up today… and Dumbledore too. So what am I going to do?"

Hermione strode towards him pulling him up off his seat, a frown on her face. "_We_ are going to help you to stop worrying about nothing. You're much stronger than you know, Harry, and I doubt anyone could ever drive you to hurt people."

Harry looked to the floor. "I hurt Cho, I hurled abuse at my professor and I even shouted at Hagrid….I've _already_ hurt people!"

"Sticks and stones, people get over that sort of thing! It's hardly murder is it? You know what I mean Harry. There is absolutely no chance that today you will do any physical harm at all."

Knowing she was right, Harry nodded at her, smiling his thanks; a long pause followed as the trio contemplated the day ahead.

Ron had been silent throughout the conversation and Harry knew why. "Ron, I don't care that you didn't tell me. Like you said I figured it out anyway. No harm done, so forget it. Let's go do this thing."

Ron grinned "Lets."

"I should think so, too! We've only got 45 minutes till the wedding starts!" Hermione screamed looking at her watch. Panicked, they rushed towards the common room. Harry and Ron were about to tear up the dormitory stairs when Hermione caught them by the scruffs of their necks. Harry grappled to loosen her grip; she was somewhat suffocating him.

"As you hadn't said anything, I assumed you were planning to go to the Wedding naked and zapped you in something to wear." She released them and made her way slowly up the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked at each other inquisitively, both of them massaging their necks. "Oh yeah, I hadn't even thought of anything to wear."

Harry heard her mutter as she passed out of sight. "Boys…"

"You know Harry I think she worries about us wa-a-y more than she ought to."

Harry shrugged "I don't know…she's always been like that. It's just Hermione, isn't it?"

"I wonder what she got us," Ron asked Harry, frowning as he jogged his way up the stairs, "I hope it's not bloody dress robes again".

The dormitory door banged open and they could make out packages on each of their beds.

The packaging didn't seem to want to open, and finally, Ron, after much breathless fumbling, ripped open the zip and uncovered a beautiful black cloak with a matching white shirt and black trousers.

"Wow..." Harry exclaimed, tearing the packaging apart, to look at his own garments. Pulling off his shoes, Harry pulled the shirt off the hanger. "We'd better get ready."

Ron didn't say anything and Harry looked over to see him tangled up in his cloak. "Stupid fu- aaaaarrrghhh," he cursed as he fell over. Chuckling, Harry approached the moving pile on the floor and helped Ron up.

Hermione inspected herself in the full-length mirror in the dormitory, wondering if she'd forgotten anything. No, she decided. There was nothing she could add that would make her look more stunning, because there was just no other word for her appearance but stunning. Her sky blue dress was striking; long with a belt of velvet around her waist; she thought it was more than worth what she'd spent on it. Her hair...her hair had never looked so soft; pulled up in a sleek twist; it was perfect - just how she wanted it. Looking herself over once more she sprayed on some perfume and left the dormitory to wait in the common room downstairs. Trying hard to master her heels, she descended the stairs as a sudden hush fell over the crowd of Gryffindors already waiting. Hermione thought she heard more than one wolf whistle.

There was a sea of sky blue and black clothed Gryffindors, The girls were all wearing sky blue and all the boys were all wearing black, it was Hermione of course who had decided on the colour scheme.

Among the many, astonished Gryffindors were Harry, Ron and Lavender whose eyes were fixed on her. Smiling at Harry, Hermione suddenly lost her balance and stumbled on the bottom step. She swore, taking out her wand and resignedly charming the heels smaller. Regaining composure she parted the crowd and made her way over to the boys.

"Hi! You all ready?" They didn't seem to have heard her "Come on, we'd better go," she told them. She eyed Harry; dressed in the robes she'd picked for him. He looked gorgeous. The garments suited him well, and made him look older.

"Lavender…You're coming too?"

"Well yeah, it looks like it…"

Harry could tell what Hermione was thinking of. He, himself, was amazed that Lavender was even coming to the Wedding after her smart remark about it, which, by the sounds of it, had angered Hermione. Hermione grabbed his hand, which startled him, and she led him outside onto the lawn, Ron and Lavender wandering after them.

After weeks of planning, it was peculiar to finally see the end result, although the site was a pleasing one. Hermione and Maxime's imaginations had run wild and into a fairytale. There were white chairs laid out, with the shapely arrangement being split in two halves by a purple aisle. The aisle continued under a white carved archway on which sat little fairies dressed in sky blue and purple. There was a grand piano set to one side with a severe looking man sitting alongside it on a stool. At the end of the aisle was a slightly raised platform on which stood the vicar dressed in black robes, talking to Hagrid. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and rushed over to Hagrid, her dress trailing after her, while Harry, Ron and Lavender ambled after her, towards the groom. Hermione was already asking after Maxime by the time they reached them.

Hagrid smiled at their arrival. "Hello, so glad you could make it. What was I saying? Oh yeah, Maxine's fine, yeah I flooed her yesterday night."

"All ready?" Harry asked.

Hagrid gave a wide smile "Yep, I can't believe it though…me getting married! If my dad could see me now…" he sounded tearful all of a sudden, "…why he'd be so proud."

Ron felt the need to change the subject. "Erm, I like your robes Hagrid."

"You like them?" Hagrid asked, taken aback and turning wildly to each of them as if in need of an explanation.

Ron studied Hagrid's, evidently expensive, black silk robes and fingered the embroidery. "Yeah, I like them a lot, very nice," Ron answered truthfully.

"I wasn't sure, I was going to wear my favourite brown suit, you see." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly; his favourite brown suit happened to be very hairy, horrible and unattractive.

"You know the one I mean- I wore it to the Yule Ball," Hagrid explained, misunderstanding their looks for puzzlement.

Hermione was quick to reply, "We remember, but this looks much nicer."

Hagrid sounded doleful. "That's what Olympe said…I suppose black does go with the colour scheme though," he added, smiling. He looked up over their shoulders and the four of them followed his absorbed gaze; people were starting to sit down.

Patting Hagrid's arm, Harry couldn't think of much to say. "Good luck, Hagrid." Leaving him trembling, they made their way to their seats, watching as he sat down slowly. A moment later, Dean and Seamus arrived, looking smart and important. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came a short while after, greeting people while they wandered towards the altar.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Snape wasn't particularly bothered about looking good for the occasion."

Harry followed Ron's eyes; sporting plain black robes, Snape was striding towards Dumbledore. Harry could see his greasy black hair curtained a distinctly smiling face as he sat down.

"Does he ever? Smiling too, I notice." Harry couldn't find an explanation for this disturbing sight and looked around as the rest of the teachers filed into the second row, realising that on Hagrid's side all the seats were filled. There was a bustle of talk, as the Beauxbatons students appeared, the girls wearing lavish sky blue dresses and the boys wearing smart black robes. Harry spotted Fleur Delacour in a magnificent, net-covered, sky blue dress, with flowers in her loose silvery hair. She seemed to be more overdressed than the rest of the Beauxbatons students, and stood out like a sore thumb. Harry nudged Ron, but there was no need; Ron had already recognised her. His staring was cut short by an angry nudge from Lavender, just as Hagrid walked passed them, with a definitive spring in his step, up to the altar. Dumbledore, who as Harry had predicted been chosen as best man, nodded to him from the altar. Everyone waited in silence ready for the Wedding to begin and air of suspense seemed to settle around them.

Everyone screwed their heads around as the piano struck up a jaunty wedding tune. Harry smiled; Madame Maxime stood at the foot of the aisle seemingly glowing with happiness. Poised in a gorgeous, white bridal gown, with her hair loose under her headdress, her face was lit up, and her cheeks rosy. Chuckling with embarrassment as a few people clapped, she began to make her way down the aisle, her trail held up by no other than Fleur Delacour, which explained the reason for her overdressing. Several boys goggled at Fleur as she passed and Harry couldn't help but do the same, she looked spectacular. He must have been under her spell for quite a while, because when Hermione nudged him and jogged him back to his senses, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were alongside one another, the music had stopped and the vows were half done.

"Is there anyone here who thinks that this man and women should not be declared man and wife? Speak now or forever hold your peace…"

The trio waited with baited breath there was a pause while the three of them crossed their fingers and prayed Fudge wouldn't be there but alas…

"I forbid that this wedding go ahead!" someone shouted from the back, and the crowd turned to see who it was; Fudge stood poised with his wand outstretched staring at Hagrid with utter most distaste. Hermione turned to Harry in an instant and raised her eyebrows.

Harry voiced his thoughts, "But, I don't feel anything….yet." Hermione bit her lip, puzzled, she was about to comment, but looked towards Fudge instead. Seamus and Dean stepped up in front of Dumbledore and Hagrid and firmly spoke the word, "Expelliarmus." Fudge was left looking humiliated and angry. Catching the wand smartly, Dumbledore winked at Dean, grateful for the help.

"Cornelius Fudge, you could've done nothing better to prove how much of a fool you are. You only see what you want to see, and yet for some odd reason you do not want to see the love that these people hold for each other."

Spluttering, as Madame Maxime gave him a look of resentment, Fudge sounded annoyed. "That's just it isn't it? These are not people, these are giants!"

"_Half_-giant's, Cornelius." Dumbledore corrected "I suggest you leave at once. You're not helping your popularity."

Fudge looked scandalised at the very idea. "Unless you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ Minister of Magic and _I_ demand that this wedding is stopped at once."

Dumbledore, however, continued in his light tone. "You have a quaint way of looking out onto the world Cornelius; you hold dear all the things that spur on your good reputation and attempt to dispose of things that you believe to be capable of tarnishing it."

"Yes I do, and look where it's got me!" Cornelius pointed out loftily.

"It's got you as far as forcing people to believe building your reputation is more important than doing what's right, tell me, is that what you intended to happen?" Dumbledore retorted acidly.

"That's a lie Albus," Fudge snapped, somewhat childishly.

"I ask you Cornelius, to let this Wedding to go ahead, you will see soon enough that no trouble comes from it," Dumbledore told him. The crowd held its breath and waited anxiously for Fudge's reaction. He looked tense and strained, then he replied in a strangled voice.

"You have insulted me greatly Dumbledore, do not think I will not forget this." He looked around the crowd with an upturned nose, spotted Harry and threw a dirty look his way. Storming towards Dean, the minister of magic snatched his wand back.

"I will not." He pocketed his wand and left, leaving a very awkward ambience. There was a pause as everyone watched Cornelius Fudge march up to the school, his footsteps resolute.

"Please continue, Vicar," Dumbledore instructed softly, taking his place next to Hagrid, who had been wordless through the whole ordeal.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly and at the end, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't have been happier, as Hagrid and Madame Maxime said, "I do". Hagrid and Madame Maxine then engaged in a long absorbing kiss while everyone clapped and cheered them. The ceremony came to an end and everyone headed up to the castle to get ready for the reception. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and the rest of the Gryffindors headed for Gryffindor common room.

Hermione collapsed down in one of the squashy armchairs by the fireplace, "Phew, for a moment there I thought he was going to ruin everything."

Ron grimaced, "He did ruin it…a bit. I mean, why's he such a prat?"

"At least nothing terrible happened," Harry reminded them. Lavender looked curious, but they paid no attention.

"I suppo-" Ron began.

"Oi, you lot!" Ginny called from the food table that had been zapped in. "Come and have some food!" she yelled. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender abandoned their comfortable armchairs by the fire and wandered casually over to the table. Harry had barely eyed the weird looking snacks when his hunger flooded back to him. Realising he'd have to eat something he piled a variety of things onto his plate.

Leaving the table, they balanced their plates over to their previous seats by the roaring fireplace, which they were surprised to see, hadn't been occupied in the short time they had been at the food table. They collapsed into the squashy armchairs and set about trying to absorb most of the heat from the fire, edging they're seats into a circle surrounding it. Biting into something that could only be described as a greyish-pie-thing, Harry stared into the fire, admiring the way the flames licked at the logs, which brought to mind the feeling that had been nagging him all day; that he'd forgotten to do something. He sighed and slouched back in his armchair. It was extremely comfortable, but the nagging thought in the back of his head gave him a restless view on everything. He pushed it to the back of his mind, as far as it would go, and tried desperately to bury it so as not to think about it until he had enough space in his mind to think about it all and come to one of those special deciding conclusions involving it. Today was Hagrid's Wedding Day; he had more important things to think about.

Hermione looked around at the scene in front of her and realised how ironic it was; most people were enjoying themselves, not a care in the world. But the people who knew Hagrid best, that is Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Madame Maxime and a few of the other Gryffindors, looked anxious. Nevertheless she was glad their suspicions had been wrong; the heir had _not_ been planning to send Harry Potter on a killing spree at his friend's wedding. Exactly, when Harry's anger was set to be unleashed, remained to be seen; but they'd have to take it one day at a time.

Ron jerked himself awake every time he felt his eyes shut, he had to be _strong_. His eyelids were heavy though and inevitably, he was in two minds whether to just chuck the "strong" bit and relax in a soothing nap. All this worrying would make anyone sleepy, but then it would be highly unlikely for a 16-year-old to be so stressed out. On the other hand it would always be hard and extremely stressful to be mates with a half-giant and have a best mate that was either to be a murderer or to be murdered in the near future, Ron reflected. Ron and Hermione knew about the prophecy; Harry may have not wanted them to know, but Dumbledore did. He shuddered involuntary and felt the familiar wave of unprovoked jealousy roll over him. Harry Potter, he thought, the fate of the wizarding World rested on his shoulders and yet he showed no more anger or worry than the rest of them all. It had been foretold in a prophecy, that Harry would either have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. It was written that only Harry could kill him. What an ambitious little boy he was to grow up into. He could just imagine it now, he thought cruelly: _What were you put on the face of the Earth for Harry? Oh, mainly just killing the darkest and most feared sorcerer, that also happened to kill my mum and dad, or be murdered by him. Not much, I know… _He snorted out loud and absently fell into a much-needed sleep amid the crowded, exciting chatter of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron must have eaten something that didn't agree with him because he had a very peculiar dream

Ron was the boy that lived and for some odd reason, a skeleton was chasing him around Hogwarts. He ran into the Great Hall, where lots of couples were dancing to a slow romantic tune. The couples stopped dancing and started to laugh as he skidded into the Great Hall, the skeleton close behind him. Harry and Cho who were dancing nearby were laughing especially hard, he watched sadly as they fell over themselves, clutching at they're sides in mercy. He spotted a large birthday cake on the staff table and out of it stuck a broomstick, so he darted up there, grabbed it, spun around and whacked the skeleton hard in the face. Its skull rolled off under the staff table and the rest of the bones vanished. Now all the couples started to cry, so he was surprised when a smiling Cho came up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered softly into his ear that she'd broken up with Harry and it was him that she loved. I LOVE YOU RON, she yelled, without a trace of embarrassment; Ron smiled in his sleep, exceptionally glad that Harry couldn't see what he could. It was then that they started dancing to the slow romantic tune until, Cho started shaking him. "Stop it, why are you doing that?" He awoke from his best ever dream, to find someone really was shaking him. He squinted as the person came into focus - it was Hermione.

"The reception starts in an hour," she stated, Ron raised his head sleepily from the armchair to see Harry, he was yawning loudly, eyes bright and fresh.

"Right," Harry muttered to her grumpily.

"I'm going to get ready now" Hermione told them quietly.

"So why did you wake us up?" Harry asked, confused, as he ruffled his black hair. Hermione just glared at them, as if the answer was obvious, but they just stared back; they might have had bit of a nap, but they were too tired even to state the obvious.

"Have you even seen the state of yourselves? You look terrible. You're supposed to be smart; I want to take some pictures. So will other people. You don't want to go around looking scruffy."

Ron searched himself for his wand. "Fred and George taught me this nifty little spell, so we'll be ready in no time. Teres nos…" He whipped his wand around himself and Harry, grinning. Hermione watched as their hair flattened and combed itself out, and their clothes straightened out; and all of a sudden the creases faded away.

"You'd better tidy yourselves up some more," she suggested, her eyes resting on Harry's bowtie which had been refastened upside down. "Then come and wait down here, but mind you don't get new creases in your robes, I'll be very annoyed if you do." Ron stared at her, stunned by the resemblance. It was almost uncanny.

"Honestly, Hermione, you sound like my mum."

Harry looked at the odd scene in front of him, his gaze darting from Ron to Hermione, wondering how she would possibly react to this disturbing little pointer. Hermione smiled and took a step towards Ron, who stepped back in an instant; an ugly look on his face.

A grin broke out on her face, "Good, then maybe you'll listen to me."

Ron nodded quickly, assuming the fear he always held when his mother grilled him. Giving Ron a sympathetic frown, she turned and hopped up the stairs, excitement resonating from her. Harry frowned as images, of himself dancing to a slow romantic tune with Hermione, flashed before his eyes. She looked just as dazzling as she had on the night of the Yule ball 2 years ago, but still the image didn't seem to agree with him and his heart sank down to rest somewhere in the region of the stomach. He followed Ron up the stairs trying not to think of it. Collapsing on his bed, and still trying to shake the images from his head, he looked up to see Ron rebrushing his hair in front of the mirror. Harry grinned at him pondering his choice of date; he didn't know why he'd asked Hermione to the Reception; he didn't even like her in that way. When Ron and he had been talking, why hadn't he just said no? Why had Harry been so easily persuaded into asking her? Sure, she was beautiful and intelligent, but she just wasn't Harry's type. At the back of his mind he just knew he could never make that transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend; it would be too awkward. He took out his own comb and stared styling his hair as he pondered this. He definitely wasn't interested in Hermione; he'd just asked her so that he wouldn't be going alone.

"Ready?"

Harry took one last look in his mirror, "Ready as I'll ever be…"

In silence they both made their way down the tower stairs and stopped at the turbulent atmosphere of the now-crowded Gryffindor Common room. It was if the room had been led on to think they'd won a large sym of money; Harry and Ron had to dodge groups of animate couples as they found out-of-the-way seats. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ron swung around and gasped. There, dressed in red, with her face glowing, stood Lavender; his date. She shot him a cute smile and he smiled back, nervous. He wasn't quite sure why he'd asked Lavender to be his partner, he'd never actually found her attractive, well, all right, at the moment she looked absolutely stunning, but didn't everyone? He'd much rather be taking Cho, but deep in his mind he knew there was an unanswerable rule that you don't get together with your best mate's ex weeks after they've broken up.

Hermione hummed a little upbeat tune as she started curling her hair. Images of her and Harry sharing a kiss amid a romantic dance lingered in her mind. Standing up, she rummaged through the items on her bed, looking for her favourite perfume. A mix of smells which she felt so attracted to, but couldn't place, Ron'd bought the perfume for her one Christmas. Back then she'd thought it a rather unusual gift. Wasn't perfume something a boy would buy his girlfriend? She held off using it, but one sniff last summer was all that was needed to make her love it. Spritzing some on her neck and wrist she checked herself in the mirror once more and left the dormitory. Walking down the stair, once again she could feel eyes on her and looking over the crowd she could see more than one boy staring. I could get used to this, she thought; at the moment she was the centre of attention and she had to admit; she loved it… Hermione wasn't normally the type of girl to bother much with appearance or make passes at boys or try to impress them, but this year she felt different - like she didn't want to be that way anymore. She could remember really making an effort to look great for the Yule ball. Looking back on it now though, she knew that she was only dressing up to standards of what a girl an international Quidditch star had asked out to the ball might wear. Now, she was bored of being just "Hermione, plain and always dressing down", she didn't want to be just a face in a crowd – she wanted to stand out. She reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way over to Harry, Ron and Lavender who were sitting in a corner.

"Hi, we'd better be going," she told them.

Harry sounded nervous "S'time?"

Ron tore his eyes away from Hermione to check his watch, "Yeah." He stood up and casually walked over to Lavender and linked arms; Lavender was his date, not Hermione.

Harry and Hermione moved to follow suit, their hands bumping together in an awkward manner. Hermione caught Harry's eyes and smiled. Blinking at her, Harry looked confused for a moment before returning the gesture and looking at his feet.

"Harry?" Ron asked out of the blue.

Harry looked up from his shoes, his voice sounding odd, "Yeah?"

"I was just saying; I'm really happy for Hagrid."

"Yeah, I am too."

Reaching the doors to the great hall, they wandered forward; their eyes exploring the beautiful decorations.


	8. For Reasons Unknown

**For Reasons Unknown**

"Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to find a table?"

"How about that one near the dance floor?" Lavender suggested.

Ron gulped "Perfect, right next to the dance floor."

They'd been standing there a while surveying the Great Hall's transformation. The four house tables were gone and were replaced by about fifty tables which were placed around a central dance floor, which seemed to glow. The staff table stood on a raised platform and had been decorated with particular care, and behind it hung a banner with 'Congratulations' painted on it, in ever-changing paint. Garlands of ivy and greenery blooming with lilac, pale blue, pink and white flowers, hung from the ceilings and tables, giving a finishing look to the perfect picture.

As they edged around occupied tables to get to their own table, Harry observed that the excited chatter turned to whispers as they passed. They finally reached their table and Harry and Ron pulled out chairs for Hermione and Lavender to sit on.

Hermione gushed at this gesture, "Thanks". She threw a smile at Harry, and not knowing what to do, he grinned back and lowered himself onto his seat. Somehow, he missed the chair and felt himself fall through air, but he caught himself in time, before it was too obvious what had happened. He hastily found his seat, blushing as he sat down on it, embarrassed as he saw Hermione watching him. Ron and Lavender were deep in conversation, and didn't seem to have noticed.

"Well there are nine in my family. Bill's the oldest, he work's for Gringotts, Charlie works with Dragons in Romania, Percy works in the Ministry of Magic, Fred and George have opened a joke shop, and then there's Ginny she's in her fifth year at Hogwarts."

"I have a sister; she works in Flourish and Blotts, her name's Verity, but she's much older than me. It must be hard having all those older brothers; they must really get on your nerves."

"Yeah, they can be a right pain…"

Draco grimaced at the many people seated in the hall; they all seemed to have smiles plastered on their faces. The sight made Draco feel sick and he tried to look away and ignore the romantic scenes and the flirty conversations, but no matter how hard he tried, he could still hear or see something out of the corner of his eye. It really didn't help that he'd been forced to take the last seat left; on a table of Hufflepuffs right next to the dance floor. His eyes strayed over to where Potter was sitting at a table nearby, Granger seemed to be his date, and they were smiling playfully at each other.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Granger. Did he like her? Or hate her? Did he hate her because that's the way it had always been? Or did he hate her because she hung around with Potter and Weasley? Maybe he hated her because she was Muggleborn? Or did he hate her for being such a better person than he was? Draco had given up trying to decide a long time ago, and for whatever reason, avoided her.

Next to Potter sat Weasley, deep in conversation with Brown, they too seemed to be flirting with each other; Brown kept fiddling with her hair, trying to be discreet as she showed off her legs and Weasley's expression consisted of a broad smile. For God's sake! Did they have to be so obvious!? Draco wished the married couple would arrive so he could eat and make a speedy departure. It was if the whole scene had been set out, all the happy dates and smiles, just to torture Draco and he sat waiting in silence for the feast to start.

"So, this is nice, me and you, together."

Hermione was deep in thought, "Yeah," she heard herself say, "Listen there's something I wanted to tell you.."

"What is it?"

Hermione took in his face; concerned and biting his lip the way she'd always loved, and shook her head. "Forget it; it's nothing."

"Herm -"

"They're here," Ron interrupted and he nudged Harry, as applause started.

He turned his head to the doorway where Hagrid and Madame Maxime were smiling at Colin Creevey's camera. Clapping hard, he watched them make their way to the high table as the applause roared in his ears. They reached the staff table and sat down. Harry had only just realised that the rest of the teachers were already seated down at the table along with some teachers he didn't know, but which he presumed to be from Beauxbatons. The applause died down and Dumbledore stood up, beaming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a fine evening this is, this morning my dear friend, Hagrid, got married to the woman of his dreams and we meet tonight to celebrate this joyous occasion. What more can I say? It's beautiful. Now I'd like Hagrid to say a few words." He sat down and there was a round of applause before Hagrid stood up, his face shining with happiness.

He opened his mouth, taking a few moments to decide what to say. "I'd like to thank my bride, for making me the feel like the happiest man alive." He seemed to be close to tears, and collapsed back onto his seat, while everyone applauded his speech with enthusiasm.

Dumbledore stood again, looking around the hall with an air of merriment, "Let the feast begin!" he cried, opening his arms in a warm gesture. He sat down and the Hall erupted with brief yet raucous applause.

Hermione watched the back of Harry's head, thankful that she hadn't told him; he still liked Cho. He'd need time before he could get involved with someone else.

Ron studied the menu briefly, then looked down at his plate and cleared his throat,

"Items 2, 5 and 16," he said "Oh yeah and item 17 too." he added. He set down the menu and watched as his food appeared, smiling; if only all meals were like this.

"Hermione, I can see something's been troubling you. It'd be better on you if you told me."

"Trust me, it'd be better on both of us if I didn't."

Harry's anger sparked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Harry…look I'm dealing with it."

"Yeah, sure." Harry relaxed his mouth, wondering when he had started to grit his teeth in anger. Why was Hermione playing games with him? If she wanted to say something, why didn't she just come out and say it? Unsure of what to do, he picked up his gold tasselled menu to distract himself. Realising he'd overreacted, he looked her in the eye, trying not to think about removing the glossy curl of hair that was bothering her eye. "I'm sorry, I think I may have overacted just a little bit," he managed.

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat, and she looked at the bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table, her fingers fidgeting with the red tablecloth "That's okay," she told him. Harry gave her a sympathetic look and then turned back his menu.

Once they'd ordered their food, it became much easier not to say anything, but the silence still wore on with awkwardness; it felt inappropriate to be on date when they were good friends and they couldn't really find anything to say to one another on such an occasion. Lavender seemed to be showing off Ron to a group of friends sat a nearby table but when they returned, Harry and Hermione listened in on their conversation. They'd been talking absent-mindedly for a while before they hit upon the subject of ex-boyfriends and –girlfriends and Lavender was trying to get Ron to reveal the name of his first girlfriend. He seemed reluctant to tell her and Harry now wondered why Ron and he had never come across the same subject themselves. Harry supposed he'd never have thought Ron to have dated a girl before. Then again Harry had never asked him. He remembered how Ron was always wary of girls and seemed to step back when others were discussing who they liked. Maybe he'd decided to stay clear of a girlfriend after his first had hurt him? He'd never know; Ron certainly wasn't keen on discussing it: he watched Lavender ask again in vain.

"What's her name, Ron? Come on! Tell me."

Ron shook his head, avoiding her gaze and putting great effort into chewing his chicken.

"Is she a witch? Does she come to Hogwarts?"

Ron was silent.

Lavender clapped her hands in excitement "She does doesn't she?"

Ron looked at her with an odd expression, set his fork and knife down and seemed to explore Lavender's eyes with his. His words were barely audible "Look, I really don't want to talk about her."

Harry saw that he wore a pained expression he'd never seen before. It was almost as if the subject of this mystery girl was physically painful. Lavender seemed to sense that she'd taken the subject too far and a long silence fell between them as well.

Harry turned to Hermione, feeling he'd have to make conversation. "So, err.. Nice dress, you look… nice"

"You think? Well to tell the truth, I thought it was…erm...well, a bit over the top." Hermione stopped unsure whether further elaboration on her dress was needed; did she really want to bore her date?

Harry's face was blank. "Uh…over the top?" Hermione nodded.

"Well Hermione, you're an over the top type of girl that stands out." Harry's words ended abruptly. _Why_ did he just say that? But, before Harry could think, the conversation progressed.

"Er…thanks, Harry" Harry could tell that she too, was recovering from, what Harry had now decided had sounded like, the cheesiest chat-up line known to mankind. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Erm…did you have a nice summer holiday?" Harry knew it was a stupid question a soon as he'd finished. It was December the 12th; summer had ended months ago.

"It was okay, you know. I went to my aunt's for a couple of weeks, apart from that I just stayed at home, mostly in the pool, or reading."

An image of Hermione sunbathing flashed across Harry's mind and he shook it away in a hurry. It finally dissolved and he looked back at Hermione, who was adjusting the strap of her dress.

Harry seized the opportunity for a decent conversation. "Where'd you live anyway?"

"Stratford-upon-Avon."

"Shakespeare's birthplace?"

"Yeah, my parents love the history of the place."

"Oh! My Aunt Marge lives there." He chuckled slightly at the memory of her.

"Is that the one you blew up?" she giggled. Harry looked at her startled. Had Hermione just _giggled_? Not guffawed or laughed loudly as was her custom, but giggled? And after all that bother she gave Harry about blowing up his aunt, here she was laughing about it? _Who'd kidnapped and replaced the real Hermione?_

"Yeah," He grinned and laughed with her

"I wish I had been there to see it"

"Me too- you would have loved it! Come to think about I would've loved it too, if I hadn't I been so peeved about getting expelled from Hogwarts. Still, looking back now; it was comical."

"You very nearly got expelled. I'm glad you didn't. I don't know what I'd – sorry, _we'd_ - do without you, Harry Potter." He couldn't figure out if he liked that comment or not, but his mouth started talking before he could stop himself.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Hermione Granger." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "And Ron too, of course," he added.

Draco played with his roast potato, occasionally stealing a glance at Dumbledore; surely he should have finished his meal by now. Draco, himself, had eaten so much he was fit to burst. He'd spent several minutes eating just to keep himself busy, but he could eat no more. All he could do was wait for Dumbledore to finish eating, which would signal the end of the feast and the start of the dancing. Draco wouldn't be staying to dance – he didn't have anyone to dance with. Anyway Draco wasn't in the mood for celebrating. Anyone who knew the fate that was awaiting the students of Hogwarts wouldn't feel like celebrating, they'd feel like committing suicide.

Ron leaned back in his chair, massaging his overfed stomach. He smiled inwardly; he was in a great mood; the food had been excellent; he was sitting next to a gorgeous girl, who was evidently wild about him, and he felt at peace with life. He opened his mouth, knowing what he was going to say as soon as the idea had occurred to ask such a thing and strangely he felt no trace of embarrassment. After all, why should he be embarrassed? She sure wasn't going to turn down his offer.

"I'd really like it if you'd come to the Christmas ball with me Lavender."

She looked at him for a few moments, as if savouring the moment, "I'd like that too, Ron."

A silence fell over the great hall; Dumbledore had risen from his seat and with a wave of his wand the crockery disappeared. "If you'd be so kind as to stand up," there was a scraping of chairs as the students stood up, then silently Dumbledore waved his wand and more than a half of the tables, along with chairs, disappeared with a soft pop. The dance floor started expanding, its edge creeping along the floor and stopping a metre away from the remaining tables, which conveniently were all positioned at the edges of the great hall. Last of all, what looked like a bar, complete with house elves dressed up as barmen appeared in the back corner of the great hall; everyone clapped, awed at Dumbledore's magic ability.

Dumbledore, it seemed though, had not finished transforming the great hall. With a great flourish he raised his wand high above his head and gave out an excited cry as he bought it swishing down. "Let me please introduce our entertainment for tonight. I give you… The Sphinx!"

There was uproar of screaming and cheering, mostly from the girls, although Harry did a double take when he saw a 2nd Year Slytherin boy yelling too. The high table split into two halves, each halve being pushed sideways by something materialising between them. A puff of thick smoke announced the end of the materialisation and there was silence as everyone watched with anticipation. The smoke cleared to show a square platform, hovering centimetres off the ground on a cushion of colourful autumn sparks. Another puff of thick purple smoke thinned away to leave behind four handsome wizards in sparkling midnight blue, grinning almost casually as they looked around at their audience. The effect was deafening, there was more cheering and screaming; Ron could make out Lavender at the front of the crowd and wondered how she'd gotten there, gazing open mouthed as she escalated into hysterics. It looked as though an Asian girl was crying on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to have noticed. He looked around blankly at the crowds of girls screaming and swore under his breath.

Dumbledore waved his hand for quiet and the roar lessened slightly. Across the hall, a platinum blonde-haired boy heaved the door open and slipped outside, the bang of the door hidden in the screams. It was almost as if he was invisible because no one noticed. Exchanging grins with Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore raised his wand and sparks shot from the end; gold, and purple the sparks weaved ribbons of light through the students in an everlasting manner. The noise hushed all of a sudden, with many student transfixed by the ribbons, although a few students still watched the Sphinx with puppy-dog eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I invite Hagrid and Madame Maxime to have the first dance of their married life."

Hagrid was beet-root red as he led Madame Maxime onto the dance floor and looked thankful when the lights dimmed. Through the glittering air the sphinx could be seen exchanging comments as they struck up a soft ballad, as the couple began to revolve slowly on the spot. Oblivious to the audience within seconds they only had eyes for each other. Harry watched them, a balloon of goodness inside of him; he thought the scene was something that dreams were made of. Feelings of passion, excitement and nervousness throughout scenes that Harry thought were only possible in fairytales. Images of his own wedding reception flashed before his eyes; everything in place, butterflies in his stomach as he offered a hand to a resplendent bride. He spotted Cho through the students, wearing a cream ball gown with scarlet trimmings with her hair falling in soft waves at her waist. Harry couldn't help but stare, fascinated. Content to watch her for a few moments, he sighed thinking of the times when he could have walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and let his eyes fall on the dancing couple again, completely unaware of the brown eyes that followed his every move.

Ron watched the gossamer 'glitter' fall from the air, vanishing from sight before it came into contact with anything, almost like snow except the air felt warm. The ballad ended, snapping Ron out of his reverie, and scanning the crowds for Lavender he felt himself blush; the dancing was about to begin.

Harry held out a hand to Hermione, ignoring the part him that was reluctant to. "Do you want to dance?"

Hermione gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and feeling oddly averse despite having turned restless waiting for the moment to arrive. Regarding his shaky hand, she nodded and took his hand, stepping towards Harry, and feeling clumsy on her feet.

Ron felt a tinge of annoyance, holding out his hand and feeling stupid, Lavender was still watching The Sphinx awestruck and seemed to have forgotten all about her date. What was so special about _those_ guys? They were so average. Ron thought he looked similar to them; albeit his hair was sort of floppy and ginger, yet they'd as good as kidnapped his date, who not ten minutes ago had been across the table, flirting with him.

"Uh… Lavender? Would you like to dance with _me_?" Lavender was slow to break her eyes away from the band and eventually spun around, her face flushed. Slipping her hand into his, she allowed Ron to lead her through the crowds without a word.

Hermione felt a shiver ripple up her back as the soft beats of a melody sounded in the air. Taking her waist and hand, Harry's nervous smile was self explanatory and Hermione thought she would explode into screams of elation, if he should pull her any closer. They started dancing languidly, barely moving and catching each other's eye from time to time and giving each other awkward smiles.

The Sphinx started singing softly:

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, and I'll be your fantasy. _

Harry saw Cho dancing nearby, her head rested on the shoulder of a tall, dark haired boy. She saw him and averted her eyes

_I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need. _

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he couldn't help but breathe in her scent. Over Hermione's hair, Harry once again caught Cho's eyes; this time it was too much for her and she went pink and weaving between the other couples, wandered away towards the far edge of the dance floor. Hermione pulled him closer and he submitted, feeling more than uncomfortable, she lifted up her head and Harry looked into her eyes. A surge of emotion began building up in Harry and before he could stop himself he was stroking her hair and wanting the moment to last forever.

Hermione had vertigo, clinging onto Harry, she savoured the moment. She'd been scared of getting her hopes up and after all that fantasising and visualising, she found it felt much better than she'd ever hoped it would be. That look in his eyes - it was surreal. It was almost as if he was confused; why did this feel so right? Hermione knew the answer to the question – it was because they were made for each other.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea; I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me._

Harry remained entranced, eyes locked with hers in the dim light. The song ended and they broke apart abruptly. Regarding one another, Hermione wrung her hands with nervousness. The moment felt right and Harry leaned close to Hermione and did something he felt he'd wanted to do for a long time.

Draco sat on his bed staring at the floor. He straightened the cuff of his dress robes and looked down at himself, suddenly feeling self-conscious even though he was alone. He shifted his eyes to glance at the fireplace and noticed small pieces of burnt parchment; the remains of his father's letter. _He is at work within the castle doing the Dark Lord's work._He wondered who it could possibly be. He'd always been under the impression that he was the only one at Hogwarts who would be offered such a job, clearly, he was wrong. There was someone at Hogwarts who was allegiant, someone who, if it was possible, shared the same level of hatred towards Muggleborns as You-know-who - someone at Hogwarts who wanted everyone else dead.

Ron left the bathroom with speed; eager to get back to Lavender and more importantly, to do something that had just occurred to him, to order a long-awaited fire whiskey. He turned a corner and started running; spurred on by the fact that the last fire whiskey may be being sold at that very moment. Down the corridor, round the corner, flying down the stairs, skidding into the Entrance Hall and BAM! He collided with a human barrier face first. They both fell to the floor, veering away from one another after the impact. Ron gasped as he landed full force on his hand. Sitting up, he inspected his wrist, cursing. Satisfied that he couldn't have fallen on it on a worse angle, he looked up to see who he'd run into. Long lustrous black hair draped over slender shoulders and he gulped; he knew that hair! Sure enough when she turned around, he was met with the face that held his attention so well.


	9. Fill My Little World

**Fill My Little World**

"Cho…?" Ron was still recovering from the shock and was dazzled by her appearance; she looked stunning.

"Ron…?" Her voice betrayed her astonishment as she attempted to pull herself together. Ron got to his feet and made a meal of straightening his robes and then not quite knowing what else to do; he offered a hand to help her up. Giving her a discomfited smile he became very aware of the tension between them.

"Gosh, it's been a long time since we were alone together," she said, with a smile on her face.

Feeling suddenly annoyed with her, he forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah well, you thought it'd be a great idea to go out with Harry. You know Cho, I don't think I ever got round to it but wow! Congratulations, you really got me with that one. I don't think I ever thought you'd sink so low, but there you go, maybe I didn't know the real you."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I never meant to hurt you,"

"He's my best friend," Ron choked

"I know."

Ron looked at his watch, discomforted; hoping she'd take the hint and leave him alone just like she'd decided to do so long ago. Cho remained, squeezing his hand and looking at him with those cavernous eyes of hers.

"I think I'd better go; Lavender will be wai-" Ron stopped, his words dying away as he felt Cho's lips on his and for a moment it was almost like they'd never been apart. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron came to his senses and it took every ounce of self control he had to pull away from her, but it seemed Ron was lacking in self control, because after a few attempts, he allowed himself to sink into her arms again.

"Whoa Harry. If I were you I'd tell Ron and his girl to go get a room, 'cos pretty soon a Professor will come along and tell them off for erm…"inappropriate" behaviour," Ernie Macmillan laughed.

Harry frowned. "His girl…?"

Yeah, you know; wearing cream, long black hair. I don't know who it was, I nearly ran into them in the entrance hall, but they were so busy with each other they didn't seem to notice. Lucky git"

Harry's eyes lingered on Lavender alone at the bar. Ron's girl…? _Ron's girl…?_ He tried to remember which girl had long black hair and a cream dress and he didn't have to think long before it came to him. Surely there was a mistake…hadn't she been wearing silver? But there was no mistake about it; because he'd looked at her so often tonight that he could remember the number of bracelets on her wrist. Obviously there was more than one girl here tonight who had long black hair and a cream dress. Harry wandered towards the entrance hall; it wouldn't hurt to find out who it really was. Harry's legs weren't working fast enough and he half jogged to the great wooden doors.

Cho's eyes snapped down to study her shoes, while next to her Ron seemed to be short of breath as he regarded Harry, "Hey Harry! What's happening? Are you enjoying it? I was just talking to Cho here; she was saying she's having a ball. Ha, ha, ha. Anyway, must be off, Lavender's waiting!" Ron began to leave them in a hurry, nearly sick with guilt. He almost wished Harry had caught them at it, if only he hadn't looked up in time.

Hermione appeared at Harry's shoulder "Harry, why'd you leave all of a sudden? I thought you were getting drinks?"

"I thought I'd come see Ron. See what he was up to."

Hermione blinked at Ron. Was that lipstick smudged on his lips? She allowed herself a grin. Harry didn't seem to have noticed; otherwise he'd have been doubled up laughing. She noticed Cho stood next to Ron and frowned. What was she doing here? No doubt jealous that Harry had moved on so quickly. No wonder she looked so guilty.

Ron rushed past Hermione, back into the great hall. "See you later Ron" she told the thin air. Cho disappeared into the girls toilets.

Harry seemed deep in thought, and jumped at the sight of her. "Hermione, I think we'll have to call it a night. I've got a splitting headache and I'm shattered. You don't mind do you?"

Hermione bit her lip, trying to stop her eyes welling and keep her voice steady "No, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night."

Harry was unappreciative of the fact that his legs seemed to know the way to the common room, because his thoughts kept harking back to Ron's betrayal and his eyes stung as he recollected how Ron had stood there and lied to Harry's face, ignorant as you please, of Cho's lipstick smudged on his face. He still couldn't believe it. Harry was at loss as to what had been running through _Cho's_ mind. Dumping him was one thing, but how could she have bared sticking the knife in further? Next thing he knew, he was running up the stairs, past muttering portraits and skidding to a stop by the Gryffindor common room tapestry, his cheeks damp.

Ron left the hall with Lavender still stuttering. He didn't have time to explain himself to her. He just had to leave. Wandering through the castle, he hoped eventually to just curl up in bed, but the thoughts flooding his mind demanded his immediate attention. Had he really just got away with kissing Cho, moments before speaking to Harry? Harry seemed slightly preoccupied, but other than that, didn't seem to think anything of Ron and Cho in the entrance hall together. But, did Ron want to get away with it? Ron didn't think he could ever look Harry in the eye anymore. He knew how Harry felt about her. Lying to his best friend this way; it just wasn't right. Suddenly finding himself in front of the fat lady Ron struggled out of his thoughts to recall the password. "Boggart…" He stumbled into the common room, feeling vertigo from trying to make sense of it all.

"Hi." A shadow shifted in the corner.

"Harry?" The shadow moved into the light of the fireplace and Ron's heart started thumping as his best friend appeared, his cheeks glistening. "What's wrong? You left the ball early…?"

"I have a really bad headache. Finding out the girl you love is going at it behind your back with your best friend can sometimes do that to you." The words were spoken casually, but they hit Ron as if he'd shouted them.

Ron gulped, "Harry, I -"

"I ONLY JUST BROKE UP WITH HER! What the hell, Ron? What – were you just waiting to get me out of the way, before you made your move?"

"Harry, Ron? What's going on?"

Harry and Ron spun round, to find Neville positively frozen at the door. Neville's voice made it clear he was concerned, but still too scared to move forwards; his eyes were fixed on Harry, whose face told Neville he was right to keep his distance.

"Calm down Harry… Stop shouting…"

"Damn right I should be shouting! How do you think it feels to know you stood there and lied to me about what had just happened? What the hell were you thinking?" Ron stumbled backwards as Harry began to advance on him, his eyes glinting, as his fingers grappled inside his robes for his wand.

"Expelliarmus…!"

Neville gave a squeak and rushed past them both up to the dormitory. Ron could've sworn he saw a smile flit across Neville's face as he passed in front of them, but he turned his eyes back to Harry, who still seemed to be coming to terms with the fact that Ron had disarmed him.

For a moment Harry looked as though he wouldn't need magic to cause the harm he had in mind and then the look was gone and he looked as though he may wilt at any moment. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd have probably put you in hospital by now, Temperoira spell or not. But, you know, I'm so fed up of this." He sounded wistful now. "You know; sometimes I feel almost normal, just enjoying life and then all of a sudden; it all comes crashing down. I can't seem to escape this black cloud that hangs over 'the-boy-who-lived'; killing everything I care about. I thought you were different Ron, I thought we were mates. And you know how I feel about her. You know -" Harry's words faltered and he hastily turned to the window. Ron thought he heard a dry sob, and it did nothing to ease his growing guilt.

Ron fidgeted with the two wands in his hands "That girl Lavender kept asking about- Cho."

Harry made a sound of disbelief, storming over to an armchair by the fireplace and throwing himself onto it "Oh; that's just perfect! Someone up there must be rolling around with laughter." He grinned.

Ron moved towards Harry, and set his wand back on the table "Sorry for everything. The grin seemed to slide off Harry's face, his face now sullen in the firelight "We didn't plan it…"

Harry vaulted himself out of the armchair, snatched his wand off the table and sprinted up the stairs.

Hermione sat at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her eyes to stop stinging. No longer feeling as though her eyes may spill tears, she wandered uncertainly over to the entrance to the great hall. She considered going to bed early; she wasn't really in the mood anymore. Lavender came staggering towards her, clutching a bottle of something.

"Hey Hermione, you look nice. Where's Harry?" Lavender's words slurred and Hermione winced as Lavender's alcoholic breath washed over her.

Hermione ignored her enquiry "Where's Ron?"

Lavender shrugged and heaved her arm over Hermione's shoulder "Haven't seen him all evening. Let's have a drink!"

"I think you've had enough" Hermione pulled the bottle from her hand.

"Is she drunk?" asked a voice from behind them.

Hermione turned to find Parvati walking towards them giggling "Yeah, it seems she's a few drinks past 'drunk'."

"Here, I'll take her up to the dormitory. If the incident in the summer's anything to go by, she'll end up in the forest if she's not escorted." Parvati laughed.

Grateful to get the dead weight of Lavender off her shoulder, Hermione said her thanks and meandered over to an empty table nearby. Rolling Lavender's bottle in between her palms she looked around; most people had retired to their dorms and only a few couples were still dancing. She eyed a particular couple, struck by their resemblance of Harry and her, and frowned as they shared a kiss. Hermione recalled Harry's abrupt departure. She may have been drunk with glee, but she was still certain that Harry's headache had been an excuse. What had she done wrong? It'd all been going so well; they even kissed. It had been so perfect, she was sure that he was having a great time, until he had left. She absently took a swig from the bottle and was jolted out of her thoughts; it had the most seductive flavour. She scanned the label; _Lunar's; high alcohol content; guaranteed to get you drunk._ Hermione bit her lip; drunken Lavender had been _very happy_ and seemed to have forgotten the night's events, maybe it'd be the same for Hermione. She'd like nothing better to forget the hope that had swelled up inside of her, only to be disappointed by Harry's blunt farewell. She regarded the weight of the bottle, smiling; there was a fair amount left.

"Is Harry still asleep? Not like him to sleep in late on a weekend." Seamus's muffled voice sounded close to Harry's bed and Harry feigned sleep as he heard the curtains being pulled open "Looks hung over. Ha, ha…"

"Let him sleep, you idiot," Ron chimed in, annoyed.

The curtains were closed again and Harry felt the draught sweeping over his face halt. Rolling over, he blinked, trying to lessen the soreness of his eyes. He couldn't recall having fallen asleep last night. Hours of staring at the luminous display of his watch and regurgitating the same thoughts had blurred into one and he'd woke at 6 am this morning feeling worse. What really got to him was that he had no one to blame for it. A cruel series of events had left him, once again, feeling like he'd forever be mourning for one loss or another

Draco sat cross legged on his bed, listening to the muffled voices outside his draw bed curtains.

"You planning on coming down for breakfast _today_, Greg?"

"Yeah, hang on Zach, just got to find my shoes. Have you seen where I put them? I really shouldn't have drunk so much last night – I feel like crap and everything's blurry…"

Zach and Crabbe laughed "Lightweight. Your shoes are in the bathroom, I nearly tripped over them this morning." Draco heard Goyle stagger towards the bathroom.

"Ha, ha… got them. Let's go then..." Draco saw his chance

Zach, Crabbe and Goyle turned at the sound of his curtains being ripped open. Draco was already fumbling with his shoelaces "Hang on, I'll come too…"

Zach looked faintly amused for a moment, but then he looked at Draco as though he'd stepped in something nasty "No thanks, we don't associate with traitorous mudblood-loving cowards."

Draco gasped "What are you talking about? I haven't betrayed anyone!" Draco felt faint with fear; did He already know that Draco had told all to the Order?

"Yeah, right and I'm a mudblood. Turning down what you did was as good as betrayal and everyone knows it." Behind him Crabbe and Goyle seemed eager to remain quite on the subject and busied themselves by looking out of the window.

Draco searched for the right words to justify himself. "You don't understand…"

"We understand perfectly; you'd rather dirty your hands with muggle-lovers. Hey, it's no big deal! Just don't expect any pureblood to listen to you again and start arrangements for a funeral." Zach gave an evil smirk and left the dormitory with haste, Crabbe and Goyle followed suit a few moments after, thoroughly dodging Draco's preoccupied eyes.

"Harry?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she followed Ron's gaze, "I thought you were sleeping in – you look ghastly."

Harry grunted and lowered himself down onto a bench, avoiding Ron's gawking and looking at Hermione, trying hard not to think about the fact that he'd kissed her last night. "I was hungry." He stabbed a sausage with his fork and ripped off a half with his teeth, chewing at a furious pace. Hermione looked from Ron's anxious profile to Harry; something was amiss. Maybe it hadn't been Hermione that had caused him to leave so early last night, she tried not to grin as hope welled up inside of her once more, and tried to focus on the problem at hand.

"Am I missing something?"

"Not you, Hermione –but why don't you ask Ron?" Harry's voice was forcibly steady. "I think he's missing someone, perhaps he'd like to snog her again before lunch then lie to us about it." Harry turned away from her in disgust.

Hermione knitted her brow, confused, "Ron's missing someone?" She turned her attention to Ron who was clearly attempting to brush off Harry's words, although he was turning pale under their gaze. "I don't understand." She turned back to Harry, who looked like he was trying to torture Ron mentally. "Explain it to me."

"No, Ron will tell you all about it, 'cos I'm out of here." Harry spat, his fists clenched. He looked like he was about to take a swipe at Ron; but snatching a napkin and some toast, he ran from the hall presumably, thought Hermione, before he did something he would regret.

"What have you done, Ron? He looked like he wanted to kill you."

Ron trembled, trying to shake the way Harry had looked at him, from his mind. "I think that's exactly what he wanted to do." Taking a deep breath, Ron attempted to explain, convinced that explaining his innocence to Hermione would ease his own guilty conscience. "We didn't plan on kissing each other again yesterday. We used to date before I came to Hogwarts and it just happened." Ron hoped she could bare the vagueness of the explanation, because he didn't like the idea of elaborating.

Hermione shook her head. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Cho."

Kicking the covers aside, Harry rolled over in bed, feeling restless. Why did it have to be Cho, who Ron had dated? – It could've been any other girl. When Harry had first met her he'd stared at her, because he'd known right then, that if he ever dated a girl it would be her and her alone. There could be no one else, so why was it that to Cho, he'd been so insignificant? Wasn't the boy who lived allowed any happiness? He couldn't understand how fate could have dealt him such a series of blows. And before he knew it, sobs shook his body because he realised, no matter how much it hurt to think of Ron and Cho together, Cho wasn't ever Harry's. She had always been Ron's, right from the start. At that moment in time he thought of all the trauma he'd endured in his 16 years of life, wishing that it would all disappear, and he wasn't Harry Potter – the boy who suffered.


	10. Pieces Of Truth

**Pieces of Truth**

The dormitory was dark when Harry awoke; looking at his watch, he was amazed that he had slept so long. His stomach aching with hunger, he rolled out of bed and put on his slippers; perhaps there'd be some house elves in the kitchen willing to rustle something up for him.

The wind whistled through the deserted corridors and Harry shuffled along feeling weak from hunger. The walk seemed to take an eternity and Harry wished he'd brought a robe to cover himself from the cool wind. Finally reaching the kitchens, he found a couple of house elves dozing by the fireplace. He tip toed towards the nearby cupboards and found them empty. Where was the food? Loathing waking the house elves up, he reluctantly stamped towards them making as much noise as possible.

The youngest looking house elf cracked open an eye and Harry frowned at himself. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that I missed dinner today and I woke up really hungry. I was going to help myself, but there doesn't seem to be anything."

The elf studied Harry and nudged the house elf next to her awake. "Harry Potter isn't it?" Harry nodded. "I'm Fidget and this is Shinny, sir; pleased to meet you. Well, we conjure up the ingredients sir. We don't have enough space to store so much food. What would you like to eat sir?" The two house elves jumped off the sofa and the older house elf now fully awake, made his way over to the counter.

"I don't mind. Anything, as long as it fills me up."

"Is pizza to your liking sir?"

"Sure, that'll be great. Thanks. Do you want some help?"

Fidget gasped and her voice became squeakier. "Please do not insult us Mr Harry Potter. We house elves serve wizards; it is our duty."

"Sorry." Harry slumped onto the sofa, and yawned, growing guilt gnawing at him. He looked over to the counter where Fidget was muttering and seemed to be picking tomatoes out of thin air; meanwhile Shinny was already mixing dough. It had barely been ten minutes, when Shinny bought over a steaming hot pizza and Harry drank in the delicious smell, his mouth already watering as he thanked the smiling house elves.

Harry didn't think he should stay any longer; the house elves must be tired. "Is it alright if I took it with me?"

"Sure, let me get you a tray," said Shinny.

Within minutes Harry was heading back towards the Gryffindor common room, his lighted wand propped in his back pocket, and wolfing down slices of pizza as he went. Scrambling into the common room with his tray proved awkward and it was a while before he noticed a redhead seated in the armchair by the fire, deep in thought.

"Ginny?"

She snapped her head towards him, surprised. "Harry? What are you doing up?"

Harry walked towards her and offered her some pizza, which she declined. "I was hungry; anyway I could ask you the same thing." He sat down next to her and noticed that she looked troubled.

She smiled at him "Oh, I – I couldn't sleep, so I came down here."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I just had things on my mind, you know. Earlier on, Ron told me what happened Harry." She looked him in the eye.

"He told you everything?" Ginny nodded, "And, let me guess, you think I should forget all about it," Harry said accusingly.

Not exactly, Harry. I just don't think you should _hate_ him for what happened. It wasn't really his fault – the same thing would probably happen to you if you were in his shoes."

"I wouldn't say I hate him…Hate's a strong word." Harry thought hard about how he felt about Ron. "I guess it's not his fault, but I still resent him for it. This morning at breakfast, just the sight of him made my blood boil, I just had to get away or I'd have hit him." Harry suddenly realised the Temperoira spell might have accounted for the anger, and wondered why he had not realised at the time. He supposed he had thought it was natural that he should behave that way towards Ron.

"I don't know what's happened to you three…" Ginny sounded vexed and somewhat let-down. "You used to be so close. Even before the incident yesterday, I mean I kept bumping into Ron or you, or Hermione on you're own. Last year you always hung out with each other. Is it because of the heir or is there something else I'm missing?"

Harry frowned at the truth in her words and then figured something didn't make sense. "You know about the heir?"

Ginny gave an exasperated gasp. "Of course I do! All the order and their children know, we've been told to be on the look out for strange happenings and you three drifting apart is quite strange."

"People change; they grow in different ways. It's got nothing to do with the heir. In fact looking back I didn't think we'd grow so close and it couldn't have lasted for forever, so I'm grateful for what we had." Harry scooped up his last pizza slice.

Ginny gave a reluctant smile. "I suppose so…" She seemed to be searching for a counter argument. Setting his tray down on the table, Harry felt incapable of reassuring her, as she was unaware of the worst part of the story, the Temperoira spell. However upon reflection, Harry didn't think the Temperoira spell had anything to do with the Hermione, Ron and him drifting apart.

"Listen Ginny, don't worry about it - we aren't. I admit people have changed this year, and I even felt like something weird was going on when term started, but really it was just me." Harry paused realising there was more truth in this then he'd thought. Reality had been so obscured by the Temperoira spell that he'd thought everyone was behaving weird, when it was actually himself that had changed.

Ginny looked up, expecting an elaboration on this confession, but Harry chose to skirt around the bulk of the truth. "I've changed a lot. Ron's changed, Hermione's changed…it was bound to happen, there's nothing weird about it…"

She smiled. "Right, well I'm going to try and get some sleep, maybe you should get some shut eye too."

Harry shrugged and shuffled his chair towards the fire. "Yeah maybe, in a while, I'm not that tired…"

"Goodnight then."

"Night..." Harry plumped the cushions, and fell back on them. Half formed ideas that seemed to be so straightforward before had suddenly become complicated. They'd been so sure before that the spell was cast on Harry, because he'd be ideal to…well, kill important people, but he hadn't. As yet, all he'd done was shout at a whole lot of people. So what was the point of the spell?

Ginny thought they'd drifted apart all of a sudden, but there was nothing weird about that was there? He was pretty certain there was no connection between the spell and the fact that the three of them were hanging out together a lot less. How would being angry result in the three of them not being as close? Well, okay, he'd been a bit aggressive towards them, and abandoned them at breakfast, but that was to be expected after he found out about Ron and Cho, it might have not been just the spell. And, even if it had been the spell that had made him so aggressive, that they weren't so close anymore, what would be the advantage of that to the heir? Was that the big plan; to make sure Harry had no close friends? How would that harm anybody? No, it didn't make sense, he was right when he told Ginny, they were just drifting apart because they were changing in different ways, and not by way of spells. The Temperoira spell had another purpose and Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he realised he'd just have to wait and see what it was; it seemed impossible to try and work it out.

~*~

"I talked to Ginny this morning."

"Oh right, okay…"

"She said you don't hate me…"

Harry looked to his plate, feeling awkward "Well she's right, I don't hate you. I just don't like what you did"

"Harry, I really am, _so_ sorry, if there was any way of going back and undoing it, I would."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…it's not your fault. I would have probably ended up in the same position if I were in your shoes."

"Right, okay…so what, are we on good terms now?" Ron swelled, jealousy creeping into his thoughts again; the boy who lived was so easy to persuade and yet destiny chose _him_ to fight for the light side and kill You-know-who. Gee, he was so easy to fool. If Ron had been working for the dark side, he could've so easily gotten away with it.

Harry's voice turned cold all of a sudden and he suddenly felt like shoving Ron off he bench, but he restrained himself "_Better_ terms, you can't expect me to act all pally around you straightaway, can you?"

Ron grimaced, as the envy cleared from his mind; he still wanted to be mates with Harry. "No, I can't."

"So are you planning to date Cho now, or was that like a really late goodbye kiss from last time?"

Ron gave a weak smile; he didn't understand when he'd become so two faced. He felt so sick with himself at times, he couldn't count on his fingers the number of times he'd actually congratulated himself on kissing Cho. Sometimes Ron'd actually been glad that Harry had found out; that his huge balloon of an ego had been dented. On other occasions he felt no punishment would sate his guiltiness at having betrayed Harry, and the idea of Harry having an inflated ego was laughable. How could his thoughts be so horrible at times, when at others it was plain to him that his friendship with Harry was precious? Ron wished he could leave Harry's presence, but looking at his profile, it was clear that he thought he deserved an answer, and so he does, thought Ron.

Ron shifted uncomfortably under his glare. "I don't really know. Probably a late goodbye…would you mind if it wasn't?"

"I probably would, but its up to you isn't it. I don't think I was ever in the equation, do you?"

Ron didn't really know what to say to this, he settled with a thoughtful "Hmmm"

A shadow cast onto the table "Harry Potter?"

Harry turned to see a girl, palpably attempting hard to stop staring at him. She held an envelope in her fingers.

"Yeah, that's me…" The girl seemed to have frozen "Is that a note for me?"

She seemed to come to her senses and shoved the envelope at Harry.

"Thanks…" but she'd already scurried away, her pigtails flying.

Harry heaved a sigh and let his eyes fall on the unmarked envelope as Ron shuffled closer. Harry resisted the temptation to tell him to get lost and instead opened the envelope.

**To Harry, **

**Kindly come to my office at your earliest convenience. I have news that may be of interest to you. **

**The Headmaster**

"Whoa! Sounds important mate," commented Ron, eager to inject some casualness to the tension that seemed to currently represent their friendship.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out, believe it or not," spoke Harry, annoyed, wishing Ron would shut up and let him think.

"Do you think it's about the heir" Ron whispered.

"Probably…I'm going to go see him now." Harry gathered his stuff together and ate some more of his toast. "See you around…" Harry practically ran away from Ron, feeling irritated, and his mind buzzing.

"Harry!" Hermione frowned as Harry brushed past her, looking furious and not noticing her. Her eyes stung, how could he not notice her? She wandered over to Ron, who looked how she felt.

"What happened? He looked furious and he didn't even notice me! Was it about Cho?"

"Well, we kinda made up. Then, I dunno, the very presence of me seemed to annoy him. He got a letter from Dumbledore, and he practically ran off." Ron got up off his bench, having lost his appetite, he just wanted to curl up and die, but he still had a whole day of lessons ahead of him. "See you in potions."

"Yeah bye…" Hermione half heartedly poured herself a drink. Why was everything so wrong? Why were Ron and Harry on bad terms? Why was Hermione jealous of Cho? Why hadn't Harry returned Hermione's feelings? And why on earth did Harry, not talk to her anymore? She knew they'd all been more distant this year as friends– that was bound to happen – but Hermione loved Harry! Why didn't their occasional get-togethers erupt with moments of awkwardness and secret longing? Why did he not talk to her about how he was feeling? Of all the years they'd known each other, it was this year that Harry needed the most emotional support, but he didn't seemed to want to get it from Hermione and that _hurt_.

~*~

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Harry, sit down. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I suppose." Harry felt a sudden sense of dread, he'd not yet told Dumbledore about the spell. He'd meant it as revenge, but perhaps Dumbledore could help? "Sir you were right….About someone controlling me – the heir's put a Temperoira spell on me…" Harry launched into an explanation of how they'd figured it out

"Well, I'm impressed. I, too, have been playing detective. We have still not found out who the heir is, but it's not as we first thought…the heir is not in Slytherin house."

"Draco Malfoy…? Are you sure it's not him?"

"No, it's not young Mr Malfoy. His tale is quite different this year, but that is not for me to tell…"

"What do you mean?" latched on Harry. Memories of his various encounters with the boy swam into mind. "More people than usual seem to hate him and he looks really sick. What's the story?"

"As I said, that is not for me to tell."

Harry clenched his fists. "Surprise, Surprise! You're keeping things from me again."

Dumbledore disregarded Harry's anger and cleared his throat. "If you remember, I called you here because I had some news for you."

"Well go on then, I'm surprised that you'll tell me anything at all. I mean, it's not like I'm involved, is it?"

"I'm going to attribute your rudeness to the spell. The Harry I know is very different, but I suppose it will be a while till we get him back – the spell seems to have a firm grip – it's too strong for you."

"Maybe, maybe _not_… Well are you going to tell me or are we just going to chit chat some more?" Harry wasn't sure where the spell ended and his own anger began. Dumbledore was right, the spell was too strong, but Harry was still sure that he really was angry, or was that just the spell taking control?

Dumbledore seemed saddened at Harry's state. "The heir is planning to seize control of Hogwarts. We think it may be turned over to death eaters who'll turn the school into a dark arts school of some sort."

All anger forgotten, Harry gasped, "What?"

"We had a tip off from a reliable source. As of yet, we don't know how the spell fits into the whole plan. We thought you may be used as a weapon, but there seems to be no evidence so far."

"When will it happen?"

"Why Harry, it could be anytime, from when you leave this office, to maybe a few years."

Harry was astonished; Dumbledore could usually pull any information he wanted out of the bag. "But haven't you, like, got any spies on the inside?"

"That would make things so much easier wouldn't it? No, we have been unable to procure a spy, and be that as it may the passage of this information from person to person has been very selective. Only a handful of people know."

"So then, er….what's the plan?"

"There isn't much of a plan; it is more of a defence mechanism that we're hoping to set up." Dumbledore gave a weak smile. "I know it's not much, and by no means, foolproof, but how can we hope to protect Hogwarts from someone already within the castle?"

Harry felt a lump form in his throat; there was a good chance the heir could find their way around the defence and take over Hogwarts at any moment. "What exactly is this defence mechanism?"

"Ah Harry, I was afraid that you might ask that," Dumbledore told him soberly. Harry knew what was coming. "At this moment I am obliged to keep that private, but rest assured that if you were to know I'm certain that you would fully approve".

"For Merlin's sake… Why won't you tell me?" Harry erupted. "I'm as much a part of this as anyone is!"

"I'm aware of that, H-"

"You don't know! How would _you_ like it if someone put the people around you in danger, and didn't tell you why?" Harry was on his feet now, his hands itching to throw something "I've had enough of this. I didn't ask to be involved and even now that I am, everyone's being secretive. I'm leaving!" Harry ran to the door and threw it open. Wanting to escape the headmaster's presence as fast as was possible, Harry sprinted down the revolving stairs, bursting into the corridor shaking with suppressed anger.

The halls were quiet with only the distinct voices of lessons to be heard. Harry knew he'd feel better if he told Ron and Hermione, but they were currently in Defence against the Dark Arts and the idea of arriving late to have Professor Hackbee, the new professor, who was as nice as Snape, have a go at him wasn't very inviting. Nevertheless, Ron and Hermione weren't nearly as comforting as they used to be. No matter how hard he tried not to, Harry still resented Ron for the incident with Cho, and Hermione seemed to be almost intrusive at times. Feeling suddenly lonely Harry took his time to reach the Gryffindor common room; there was a pile of homework that suddenly seemed inviting.

~*~

"Where were you in Defence against the Dark Arts, Harry? We were worried…Professor Hackbee said he's going to report your absence…"

"I went to see Dumbledore – it took a long time." Harry didn't seem to be in the mood for elaboration.

"Why, what did he want?" Hermione prodded.

Harry signed resignedly; he'd have to tell them sooner or later, and he told them what Dumbledore had said.

"He wouldn't tell you anything about the defence mechanism?" Ron confirmed.

"No, I already told you didn't I?" Ron looked like he'd been kicked. "But I mean, the stuff he did tell me makes things a lot clearer," Harry babbled trying to sound friendlier.

"Yeah it did, but so, you'd been thinking along the same lines as well had you?"

"Well yeah, I mean what's the point of the spell? Then something Ginny said got me thinking," and he repeated their conversation. An air of awkwardness descended upon them.

"Nonsense…! We've not drifted apart…"

"I think you'll find we _have_, Hermione. When's the last time we just sat and joked around? I've forgotten when Ron and I last played chess. All we do is talk about lessons and do homework together."

"But we have a lot of homework this year, so we're _bound_ to be doing homework together a lot more…" Ron griped.

Harry wasn't in the mood for trying to convince them and instead ran through what he'd been thinking after Ginny had gone to bed.

Hermione was the first to speak. "So, we've got the temperoira, the takeover and us three apparently drifting part – and you think they could be linked?" Harry nodded here.

It was a minute before Hermione spoke again, the boys could almost see the cogs whirring in her head "You don't think that all this was manufactured do you? All this arguing, because Harry being angry made it so much worse and now we're not so close. Perhaps they want Harry to be alone so he's more vulnerable hence its easier to take over Hogwarts."

"Do you know how far fetched that sounds?" Ron criticised.

Hermione's expression was that of frustration. "Well in case you hadn't noticed Ron, Harry happens to be the only person who's ever survived Avada Kedavra and every school year without fail, Voldemort seems to be plotting to kill him. Do you think that's far fetched Ronald? Well it just so happens to be reality."

"I was only saying…" Ron dragged his shoe on the floor nervously "No need to have a go…"

Harry felt the need to lighten the mood. "So, do you still think we're as good mates as we used to be?" Harry meant it as a light-hearted way to reaffirm what he thought was so plain, but Ron and Hermione exchanged ominous looks at his words.

~*~

Draco turned the page to find his eyes met with a new chapter title. His back was beginning to ache from an evening pouring over large books, while sitting on an uncomfortable library chair. It'd been a refreshing change from his usual evening format. Today, finally fed up with teachers bearing down on him in lessons, chasing him up for homework and trying to subtly gather clues as to what was wrong with him, Draco had decided to distract himself with school work. Having finished the essay he was most recently berated for 'Discuss Undetectable Potions', Draco was now reading ahead; an act he'd once dubbed as 'something worthy of that jumped up Granger mudblood'. Draco could vividly remember how he and his 'friends' had guffawed at that comment, stomachs aching long after they'd pelted Granger, who was sitting in the corner, with spare bits of parchment. He could also remember the look she'd thrown his way just before she'd left. It was funny, because at the time, Draco had waved it away, but recently Draco had become accustomed to it, and after quite some thought, he'd decided it must convey an emotion somewhere between hatred and pity, but leaning slightly more on the hatred. These days Draco could barely walk down a corridor without catching this look.

Draco squinted in the dim light; he was finding it hard to make out the words on the page. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was _still_ too early to head back to the common room, but yet he couldn't bring himself to start reading the new chapter before him; _The Use of Important Defensive Spells in Wizarding History._

He leant back on his chair; tomorrow he'd have to find something else to do; something else to fill in the time between sleep, lessons and mealtimes. The lack of news from his father had Draco worried; the year had started off with several letters a week advising Draco to keep his mouth shut or else there'd be dire consequences, but all of a sudden the letters stopped arriving and Draco had brooded long over the reason, tip toeing the most obvious reason, until he concluded that it must be how he feared it was; his father must know that Draco had told all he could. Why else would he feel that writing letters of threat were a lost cause? This sudden lack of correspondence was foreboding; it was almost like Lucius was torturing Draco; letting Draco reflect on the numerous punishments that may be waiting.


	11. Oblivious to These Dreams

Oblivious to My Dreams

"How the hell am I supposed to know, you idiot?"

"I wasn't really asking you, I was just saying she looks sad…no need to have a go…"

"You're the one that fucked it up in the first place, or I would've still been with her. Why'd you leave it so long anyway? You _still _haven't sorted it out with her…Obviously she's not at the top of your priority list right now, funny how she was that night at the ball eh? You knew how I felt, or are you as stupid as you look?"

"Talk about dragging things up from the past! Calm down, you know it's the Tempoira. And I thought you were fine with the whole Cho situation?"

There was a pause and Ron gritted his teeth, wanting Harry to speak yet wanting to run away before he did.

"Yeah, as fine as I'll ever be. We can be as friendly as you like 'mate', but I'll never forgive you! You know that don't you?"

Ron erupted with fury, as unbridled thoughts fought their way to the forefront of his mind. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? You want me to go back in time and stay away from her? You think this was easy for me? Hardly! _I'm_ not the one who should be apologising here…She was _mine_ to begin with and _you're_ the one who betrayed _me!_"

Ron had hardly drawn breath when Harry stomped away sparks flying from the wand clenched in his fist. Panting, Ron wondered how the argument had started up so easily. He'd been so sure Harry was going to hit him, and was unsure whether he would've hit back. Hermione had rushed after Harry, and Ron felt slightly stung that she felt Harry's need greater than his. Ron'd been wrong when he thought Harry thought he understood his dilemma, it was clear those words had been festering away inside of Harry ever since the night of the reception. Harry had promised Ron that he'd never be forgiven. Ron was unsure how he felt about that. A part of him was adamant that it was Harry that should be begging for forgiveness and another part of him screamed in denial, clutching onto hope, because his friendship with Harry was precious and should've lasted for years. Another part of him, much smaller, was thankful that he could ditch the guy with a reason, and that no longer would he be the boy-who-lived's minion, someone to carry Harry above the heads of others. As if Harry would miss one of his followers…

~*~

Once upon a time the sight of Harry and Ron surrounded by textbooks, scribbling away at what was unmistakeably an essay, would've made Hermione smile, but things were different now. Harry and Ron sat at separate tables and people rather sensed their bad moods from the ferociousness of their every little movement. They worked silently and Hermione very much doubted whether Harry or Ron had spoken to anyone all evening, let alone each other, but she knew breakfast time next morning would see them taking a shot at being on good terms again. These days they were either awkwardly on good terms having accepted Hermione's new take on events but not on good enough terms to try and discuss things, or on very bad terms and not even speaking. Hermione sucked the end of her newly acquired sugar quill and tried to decide on how to conclude her essay for Defence against the Dark Arts _Discuss important incidents where dark wizards have been defeated_. There had been a sharp decline in her school work this year, but meanwhile Hermione had grown to be an inept reader of Harry's mood. It was now almost always possible for Hermione to determine Harry's mood simply by observation. Currently he was flustered and perhaps regretful also, as well as his obvious anger.

She tore her eyes away from Harry to look at Ron who looked similarly irritated, and wished that they were all sat on the same table, like how it should be. She bowed her head frowning; she couldn't pretend that she wasn't angry with Harry, but she far from wanted to give Harry a piece of her mind. One look at Harry's profile and all thought of having a go at him vanished. How could she bring her self to go against such a _beautiful_ person like that? She studied Harry face barely visible over the stack of textbooks and saw him run his hands through his hair and then cradle his head in his hands. Then with surprising haste he jumped up to his feet, his eyes looking distinctly bloodshot, and stacked the rest of his books haphazardly and snatched up his bag and the rest of his belongings.

Hermione felt her eyes burn as he disregarded her and even Ron, as furniture, before shuffling towards the staircase, looking dead on his feet. She wished Harry would just _speak_ to her. Hermione must spend over half of her time thinking about Harry these days, fantasies of Harry and herself at the Christmas ball, each wilder than the last, had previously ran through her mind when she closed her eyes at night. Yet lately her night time dreams consisted of Harry actually confiding in her. Hermione always made the effort to get him to talk about how he was feeling, but he never did. She'd long ago given up on the idea that if she didn't ask Harry, he would surely let them know in due time.

"Not looking too good is he?" Ginny had sat next to Hermione

Hermione stared at the staircase, where Harry had disappeared "No, he's going through a bad patch." Ginny wasn't looking at the staircase and Hermione realised too late that Ginny'd been talking about Ron.

"Hey, Ron!" Ginny called, waving her hand enthusiastically, she didn't seem to have noticed Hermione's misunderstanding. Ron looked up, looking exhausted, gave a feeble wave then added something to his essay.

"Contagious, is it? This bad patch?" Ginny surveyed Harry who seemed to have forgotten his inkwell. Looking as though he'd murder anyone who spoke to him, Harry sprinted back upstairs. Ginny now observed the many screwed up balls of parchment littering Hermione's table; it sure was an unusual sight, thought Hermione

"Yeah, well…it's really between Ron and Harry….I'm only sat on a separate table because I didn't want to take sides"

Ginny gave a half exasperated sound "It's not about Cho is it?"

"Well that's what the argument was about, but I think mostly its other reasons. Well, Harry went to see Dumbledore and he's been on and off ever since. And I didn't want to believe it, but I think you're right – we are drifting apart"

"He told you did he, Harry?" Ginny's eyes narrowed

"Well yeah…I just wish he would talk to me, you know…" Hermione reiterated her voice low now "I really miss him. I know he's feeling bad, but I could help, if he just let me in…" Hermione wondered whether her infatuation with Harry had just been made obvious "I miss being friends with him" she added

"Naturally…" Ginny's voice was cold and she looked away from Hermione, her eyes suddenly fierce as they settled on Ron. Her jaw quivered and it was plain to Hermione that was restraining from saying something. Ginny's fingers could be seen to grip the textbook in her hands hard as she blurted it out "In case you hadn't noticed in between observing your "friend", I should tell you; Ron's not been feeling too good lately either but I don't suppose you've been worrying so much about him, have you?

"No I -" Hermione tried to throw Ginny's blazing look off her

Ginny seemed to swell with fury. "He's been sick with guilt ever since that incident with Cho and no one even seems to care! Ron has as much a right for sympathy as Harry – imagine how Ron felt when Harry started going out with Cho. There was no one to comfort _him_, and now that it's been reversed _Ron's_ the guilty party! I mean, I expected you to feel annoyed and Harry angry, but really, does no one even notice the state of Ron when you keep piling the guilt on him?!"

Hermione was lost for words and was spared the task of defending herself when Ginny got to her feet scowling "I thought you'd know better than that, Hermione. There used to be three people in your friendship, not just you and Harry. Ron needs support too, you know?"

~*~

Ron stretched his arms wide, feeling pleasantly content. That had to be the best breakfast he'd ever had; even better than his mother's. He daren't let the small bubble of happiness inside him grow anymore though, because the day could only go downhill from here. After that solitary evening yesterday, in which he'd completed more homework than ever before, there hadn't been any hint at reconciliation between Harry and him. Ron wasn't entirely sure what he'd done wrong anymore. Even worse, Hermione had been dragged into it too, looking miserable as she sat on her own. All the while it hung over him, that this was exactly what the heir wanted; for them to be arguing, but still his anger felt real and so the charade continued. Lavender dropped down beside him and her intentions became clear as she gripped his hand and leant towards him. She was shuffling closer when Harry sat down opposite them, instantly struggling to escape when he saw what he'd interrupted, but there was no need, Lavenders fingers had already slipped from Ron's grasp and when he'd looked up she was settling down further down the table. He'd nearly kissed her. Nearly. Ron might've been annoyed if he hadn't noticed Harry was grinning sympathetically back at him.

"Not one of her happier days, is it?" Harry nodded towards Cho, whose eyes had been darting between Ron and Lavender.

Ron started feeling irritated again. How could he bring up Cho, right now, when he'd so very _nearly_ forgotten her? But then Harry grinned again "Sorry about that mate" He leaned in close to Ron "Was that gonna be the first time you two kissed?"

Ron felt wrong footed. He had been so certain he was going to say something more about Cho and make him feel bad. "Yeah…" A smile erupted on Ron's face before he could help himself; it'd seemed Harry had finally forgiven him. What's more Lavender had forgiven his swift departure at the ball, and her feelings for Ron had seemingly grown. Ron spent the rest of breakfast grinning ear to ear, reflecting that things couldn't get any better, but he was wrong; the morning post brought a letter from the Order.

Harry and he poured over the letter delighted that the Order hadn't actually forgotten them.

_To Harry, Ron and Hermione_

_We apologise for not writing for a long time, but it's getting harder to send letters for fear of interception by death eaters. We wanted you to know that all is well here and that Hermione's parents have moved in to keep them safe. They have settled in well and send their love. We've been in contact with Dumbledore and regarding the current situation, we ask that you be careful and not wander the castle alone. Dumbledore says that you aren't too happy about having information withheld from you, Harry. You have to trust us in this matter; for the time being focus on controlling your temper. Only time will tell how your enchantment fits into his plan. Hopefully we'll have more information soon. Hold tight, best wishes _

_All of us here_

Harry and Ron shared a glance and all of a sudden it was like the old days; when they laughed at stupid things and thumped back to reality when an eagerly awaited owl from Sirius arrived. It seemed lately that everything was much too serious between the three of them and they'd barely registered that the order hadn't communicated with them for a while, so it felt oddly pleasant to absorb unexpected information from the more experienced.

Hermione threw herself onto a seat next to Harry, irritably attempting to close her bag, which seemed to have a jammed zip, rather than the usual case of too many books. She looked rather wary as she noticed Harry beaming at her, but he thrust the letter into her hands and within moments her expression was a dead ringer of Harry's and his own. They made there way to the library grinning, and the bubble of happiness inside Ron grew larger with every step, until the menacing thought of doing more homework dawned on him and diminished it slightly.

The usual conversation about how much they still had to do was followed by the disgruntled settling down period

"Would you know it, I've only got 5 things left to do" Ron announced about an hour in.

Hermione looked affronted. "You're lying aren't you?" she seemed unsure "I've done more than you, and we had the same amount. I've still got to do more than 8"

Ron tried not to smile. "No, honestly. I'm telling the truth" Harry and Ron raised eyebrows at Hermione's pitifully short essay

"Don't say a thing." she threatened

"Wasn't going to" Ron replied cheerfully

"Good job as well. You're hardly in any position to criticise my essay. My essays are always done on time, unlike some people. And anyway, its quality not-"

"As interesting as your philosophy on essays is Miss Granger, now is not the time to discuss it in loud tones." Madam Pince had stalked over to them and fixed Hermione with an ugly look. Hermione threw Ron a filthy look as bustled away and Ron noted how she reserved a grim smile for Harry's direction.

"Not herself, is she?" Harry commented later on to Ron in the common room, "I think she's worried about Temperoira…"

Ron smiled; he'd seen the way that, like all other girls, Hermione had taken to staring in a dream like state at Harry at various times during the day.

"I think she's worried about you in general, mate" Ron found his voice had a cold tinge to it; he couldn't pretend he wasn't jealous that _yet_ another girl had joined the Harry potter fan girl club

"What do you mean" Harry asked, absentmindedly practising wand movements.

"Hmm, lets see" Ron started with mock thought "All the girls describe you as 'hot', you took her to Hagrid's wedding reception and she keeps staring at you, smiling. Let's just say you probably ain't just wishing her goodnight in her fantasies…"

Harry hastened to distinguish the fire he'd set to a cushion, with his face reddening as he spluttered incomprehensively and Ron laughed loudly. Ron could have almost pinpointed the moment when Harry began to be angered and he recoiled when Harry started at him all of a sudden, his laughter dead in his throat.

Then as abruptly as it had begun, Harry's intense anger seemed to subside and a visibly shaken Harry passed off his movement by shifting in his armchair.

"Nearly fell" he commented feebly, although the cover up was useless; it'd been obvious that he might've broken Ron's nose in that very moment.

Harry's face was aflame as he caught Ron's eye "Me taking her to the Reception doesn't mean anything. You were there – you know how it happened. I only ended up asking her because I wasn't as good as persuading you to ask her"

"Yeah, and I ended up taking Lavender and look how she feels about me now! I'm telling you; you took her the ball and behaved like a gentleman – that's like _making_ her like you"

A lump formed in Harry's throat as he remembered the many moments he had shared with Hermione that night. They had kissed, and he had regretted the need for air that made them part. It had all seemed so right that evening – the way they danced close, the way their eyes met, the way the kiss had felt blissful. Yet seeing her the next morning had felt just friendly. "Don't be a prat – Hermione doesn't like me like that"

Harry's voice was defiant almost pleading and the sight of his deep embarrassment made Ron laugh out again before he could stop himself and he found it a hard job of stopping.

Slumped onto the arm rest, Ron let rip, his happiness pouring from him from unknown places, not wanting to stem the emotion for fear of being ungrateful , when he'd not felt as good in a long time. He barely noticed as a female prefect approached them.

"Care to laugh a little louder? There are people trying to revise, you know!"

Ron regarded her trying to keep his face straight and thought it unlikely that anyone other than him would understand his hysterical laughter – no doubt he'd be carted off to Mungo's before the evening was over.

"Sorry, I'm… erm recovering from a cheering charm. We were practising earlier on, you see…"

Ron could tell she was trying to find a reason to punish him, but the visible frown on her face signalled her failure to do so and she turned away with a swish of her cloak as Ron suppressed a grin in Harry's direction.

Draco sat on the edge of his seat wishing the headmaster would stop looking at him that way, as if he could see everything in Draco's mind. It made Draco extremely uncomfortable; he liked to keep his thoughts hidden. With the silence ever stretching, Draco feel obliged to say something, if only to stop Dumbledore's x-ray glare.

"Erm…I got a message that you wanted me here at this time?"

"Yes Draco, you see, I've been watching you"

Draco stopped himself from scoffing at this remark "What, you mean, you've been spying on me?" Draco's felt his face flush. Is this what it had come to? Dumbledore watching out for him, as if he was Potter? Watching out for him, as if Draco was in need of guidance and protection. The thought of it made Draco feel nauseous; was he now like Potter; needing Dumbledore's personal attention and time?

"I suppose you could put it that way"

"I'm very flattered, Professor, but I have no intention of becoming another Potter. I don't need you watching and fussing over me"

Dumbledore seemed unconcerned about this revelation and Draco almost wanted him to protest that no, he did need someone to watch over him. "You'll be pleased to know that that's not the case then."

Draco didn't feel as pleased as he thought he would.

"No, it's merely caught my attention that you've had more than a few, erm, unfriendly encounters with Harry Potter, in recent times. Why do you rise to such challenges Draco? I understand that the incidents of last summer may have leant to a renewed dislike, but your father has been cleared of all charges. He's been released from Azkaban, so why not let it go Draco?"

A wave of humiliation hit Draco as the events returned to him. Potter had named his father as a deatheater, and yet through the networks of deatheaters still masquerading as decent civilians Lucius Malfoy had been released and all charges cleared. Draco often wondered if it'd been better if his father was behind bars. He noted how Dumbledore spoke of the events as if it was still unclear whether Harry's claims were true, as if it was unclear if Draco's father was a death eater, but Draco knew the truth, as did Dumbledore and everyone else in the wizarding world; Lucius Malfoy, enjoyed killing those who carried muggle blood and he had no trouble in torturing people, including Draco. Yet Draco preferred it when this information was less well known, and it was because of Potter that now everyone who passed the Malfoys' on the street, looked at them with intense dislike.

"I hate him" Draco stated

"Do you really? Forgive me for saying, but we both know the truth and is it not a relief that everyone now knows about your father. I've seen the black eyes and bruised arms Draco, no matter how hard you try to hide them. You are less than gifted at healing charms. If your father had stayed in Azkaban, would you not be happy? You have only Harry to thank"

The truth hurt and Draco's eyes flashed "I don't know what you think you're insinuating! But my father has never laid a finger on me" Lies. "He's not a deatheater" More lies. "And I'm very happy that he's not rotting away in Azkaban" The biggest lie of all.

"As you wish" Dumbledore's tone of voice made it clear that he didn't believe Draco, but then Draco didn't even believe his own words.

"I hate everything about him." Draco spat. Dumbledore nodded with an annoyingly slight smile. "And is this little chat really necessary?"

"I want you to know that Harry's having a hard time at the moment"

"Why should I care? I've already told you that I hate him"

"Allowances should be made. He is not himself lately"

"So after all he's done to _my_ father, I should just forgive him and make his life easy because _he's_ going through 'a hard time'?"

"All I'm saying is that; don't rise to the occasion to duel him. He's having a difficult time at the moment, and such people often have an unconscious desire to pick a fight"

"And he has to pick me? When was it decided that I have to be everyone's punch bag?" Draco bit hard on his lip regretting the use of 'everyone' instead of 'Potter' and hating the headmaster's expression.

"He picks fights with you for the same reasons that you pick fights with him. Lets be honest, the same situation applies to you... If you both continue to pick fights with each other and continue to rise to the occasion to duel one another, then we will have a serious problem. I'm asking you Draco, to help me stop this and back down."

"Why do I have to back down? Why the hell is there always one rule for Potter and one for everyone else?"

"I ask for your trust in this matter." Dumbledore's face was unreadable

Draco was on his feet without realising, appalled by the special treatment Potter received from the headmaster; allowed to get away with picking fights because he was having a 'hard time', and having others warned off personally by the headmaster "Why should I trust you?! What have you ever done for me?"

"I am doing this for your own safety. In time you will understand"

"Do you know what I've done for you all?" Draco's voice turned to a whisper; daring himself to go on and confess his fear because maybe then it would be freed from his thoughts where it was eating away at him. He dropped down onto his seat again, masking his face with his hands

"Because I told you, I'm not going to survive the summer. He's going to kill me. My own father. The letters have stopped; he knows it was me." Draco voice cracked with the struggle to keep going. Drying his eyes on the cuffs of his sleeve, Draco chanced a glance at the headmaster; he was standing up with his back to Draco looking out of the window.

"Did you think Draco, that we did not see this coming? Or that perhaps that we would not seek to protect you? Various protection charms have already been put in place!"

Draco was thankful that the headmaster still had his back turned; straightening up Draco regained his composure then spoke

"There's always a way to get around those sorts of charms, besides I've gotta go home sometime"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. So, you will now agree to back down?" Dumbledore turned and settled into his armchair again

Draco grimaced; he would've liked to discuss his protection with the headmaster for longer. Protection that they'd given to him out of choice, because they cared for Draco and thought that Draco still had a right to be walking around rather than 6 feet under. It was an alien feeling to know he was protected against what he'd feared and looking down at himself, Draco thought he almost saw a faint glow around himself and he felt warm with the knowledge that people had actually _chosen_ to protect him Yet the conversation had now turned back to Potter; Dumbledore was still talking about how it was important that he was not tempted to fight with others and but Draco was just staring at himself feeling the warm glow disappear.

"Why is it such a big deal? We fight, I win, he wins. What does it matter? It makes _me _feel better"

"It matters because -" For the first time ever it seemed the headmaster was struggling to find the words to explain, and Draco knew at once what he was trying to tell him was probably secret or maybe even unknown information

"- because at this moment in time Harry is unstable. He will, if tempted, do something reckless"

Draco roared with laughter "Your telling me Potter's gone _gaga _" Draco had to stop to bask in the hilarity of it all "Only this morning I saw him walking around normal as you like. Do you think I'm stupid?" Draco turned angry; he didn't like to be made a fool of.

"I've told you nothing but the truth. I've said more than I should have. I ask you to trust me and do what I ask of you"

"What do you _mean_ 'reckless'?" Draco's eyes narrowed as he recalled this word

Dumbledore was silent for a long time and Draco had almost given up hope of ever being trusted enough to be told the truth

"I mean someone will get hurt"

"Are you threatening- No wait, you said 'he will, if tempted, do something reckless' Are you scared I'm gonna get _hurt_." Draco snorted "I assure you that Potter is a mere student with a _mediocre_ knowledge of spells and if we were to duel I stand as much chance as winning as he does"

"You misunderstand the situation Draco"

"That tends to happen when the situation _isn't_ properly explained" Draco quipped "I haven't got _time_ for these games Dumbledore. For all I know I have till the end of the day. It isn't _enough_ that you've given me some _lame _protection that deatheaters could probably get around. And I think you misunderstand _me_. I've given you very, _very,_ valuable information, and it seems now that you've got what you want, you think you've won me over and can fob me off with _stupid_ lies to protect your hero. I understand now. Here you are, trying to stop me duelling him, And if I get hurt, his _reputation_ will be tainted. Let's not fool ourselves – you _don't_ care if I get hurt, you just want to protect his reputation. _Reckless?!_ You're scared _he'll_ do something reckless? Well you never know so might _I_!" Draco vaulted out of the chair and was on the spinning staircase before the headmaster could stop him. Not that the headmaster _would_ ever care enough to try _too_ hard.


End file.
